Into the Fall
by muchbeddled
Summary: Almost 4 months take place between Treasure of the Nation and A Good Day to Die.  The missing adventures of Robin's gang during that time.
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hood awoke with a start. His internal clock was telling him he needed to get up, but his conscious mind could not at first grasp where he was.

As realization dawned, his face broke into a brilliant smile, and he stretched and sighed with complete and utter joy. Rolling over on the soft bed, he gazed into the sleeping face of his beloved.

It felt impossible to move away, but his mind was urging him to get up. He needed to sneak out of the castle before dawn, before Day Watch, or it would be too risky. Resigning himself, he climbed from the bed and gathered up his clothing he had carelessly strewn on her floor the night before.

She had asked him to awaken her to tell her 'goodbye,' and so, after he shoved his arms and legs into his dirty, ragged garments, he kneeled by her bedside and woke her with a soft, chaste kiss.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered tenderly.

Marian's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled sweetly at him. "No," she said. "It can't be morning. It's pitch dark, Robin. You mustn't leave me yet." She grabbed him round his neck and pulled him to her. "Stay," she insisted.

At that moment, they both heard the bells toll four. Marian sat up in shock and pushed him from her. "Go!" she urged. "Hurry!"

Robin chuckled as he ran to her door. "That's just what I love about you," he said.

"Go!" she insisted.

He cracked open her door, saw that the coast was clear, and made a mad dash through the corridors of Nottingham Castle, to return to his men in the forest. Robin believed he had escaped undetected, but he was not completely correct.

"Aw no, not again," thought Allan a Dale, who was returning to the castle after a late night at the Trip.

Allan shook his head at the brown clad figure dashing away. They were taking risks they shouldn't be taking, but how to stop them? Allan had already saved Marian from the gallows by risking his own neck in her Nightwatchman disguise...and now, here she was, risking her life again by letting Robin into her room at night! There would be hell to pay if Giz ever found out!

...

Two months before, on the night after the Sheriff had disappeared for an entire day and Prince John's army threatened to burn Nottingham to the ground, Marian had first given herself to Robin. After he had brought Vaisey back from the forest, Robin had found Will and learned how Marian had refused to marry Gisbourne and leave the town in safety. Sending Will back to Sherwood alone, Robin had sought out his love.

She was thrilled when he pushed open the door to her chambers.

"Robin!" she cried softly, and they held each other and kissed for a long time. Other than that morning, in the presence of Guy of Gisbourne, they had not seen each other since they had been trapped together in the tree in Sherwood. Being apart had been hard.

They broke apart to smile into each other's faces. "I knew you would save us today," she said.

"It was pretty close."

"When have you ever been timely?" she teased. He laughed and kissed her again.

He was pleased and surprised when she continued to deepen his kisses. Whenever he kissed her, there always came a point when she would stop and they would recover themselves. But they had crossed that point, and he knew he was going to have to be strong before they reached the point of no return.

He broke away, panting heavily.

"Robin," she uttered, with longing.

He searched her eyes. Was she trying to tell him what he thought she was saying?

"Robin," she said again. "Listen." She began kissing him slowly, deliberately, and he felt his passion begin to consume him. He broke away again.

"We nearly died today," she began. "I...I don't want us to wait any longer."

His eyes lit up. "I'll find a priest...someone to marry us now, and then, when King Richard returns, you can still have your wedding with all the trappings."

"Do you know a priest you can trust?" she asked.

He thought, and realized he did not. Even the many with good intentions and kind hearts would crumble under pressure if questioned about Robin Hood. "I'll find one," he vowed.

She smiled and kissed him again, this time sweetly. "Good. Make an 'honest woman' of me, Robin, as soon as you can. But, as one or the both of us could die before you do, stay with me here tonight."

Completely certain she really wanted to proceed, Robin wasted no time. He quickly peeled every stitch of clothing from his body and stood naked before a surprised Marian, devoid of shame or embarrassment, his eyes glowing with excitement and desire.

Marian was a bit surprised by his haste, and the sight of his fully aroused body. Her gaze shifted toward him and then away. She was curious to look upon him, yet felt shy staring.

"It's alright, my love," Robin said gently, his voice kindled with passion yet containing a hint of amusement as well, "I don't mind if you look."

He was magnificent, but seeing him completely unclothed made her hesitate, and her passion cooled rather than flared. Nervousness set in. Her hands twisted at the fabric of her skirt and she gulped.

"I'll...I'll get dressed," Robin offered, disappointedly reaching for his pants, but Marian stopped him with a definitive "No."

He looked into her brave and beautiful eyes.

"I want this, Robin," she insisted. "I wish it was our wedding night, but who knows when that will be." She surprised herself and him by breaking into a sob. Instantly, she was enfolded in his strong, comforting arms.

He held he tenderly, lovingly in his embrace and let her cry on his bare chest. The stress of the day was pouring out of her, as was the longing for her father who would have given her away at her marriage, and the yearning for the life she could not have with Robin.

He smelled of sweat and smoke and horses, but she felt she had never smelled anything so delectable in her life. Well, maybe they couldn't share the life they had always envisioned, but they could still be together.

"Shh," he whispered, stroking her hair with his sensitive hands. All at once, she wanted those hands to be stroking other parts of her than her hair.

Lifting her tear stained face from his chest, her mouth eagerly sought his. Their kiss was slow and deep and urgent, building in its intensity. She felt her body respond, and tongues of desire awakened all the secret places on her body and shot waves of want through her. She could feel his desire match her own, and she rejoiced.

His hands, hot now, fumbled with the laces on the back of her stomacher, pulling and tugging with little success, but she reached down and undid the three clasps in front. The small garment dropped to the floor.

"Oh, so that's how it's done," Robin said, redfaced. Marian was secretly pleased at his lack of expertise removing women's clothing.

Something else had dropped to the floor as well. She gracefully stooped down and retrieved her emerald engagement ring which she had earlier hidden in her bosom after Will had given it back to her. She showed it to Robin and he slid it joyfully onto her finger.

Both of them were breathing heavily, nervous but overwhelmingly happy. He slipped her shirt off one shoulder and buried his mouth in the warm silky flesh he found there, kissing and nibbling and sucking away at it. Stalling. Marian felt she might swoon, she was growing so dizzy. She let him kiss her neck and shoulder until she could stand it no longer, then she reached down and pulled her shirt and its underlying chemise over her head.

Robin gave a gasp for air, and another, and another. His eyes were locked in wonderment on her breasts.

"My God, Marian, you're lovely."

Without another word, their bodies melted together.

...

He had done his best to curb his ardor and take her as gently as he could, knowing from talk that there would be pain her first time, and a slight bit of blood. There had been blood, and slight pain, but Marian was strong and handled it well. It was more difficult to handle the pleasure than the pain, for there had been scores of it, mostly in the knowledge she had given so much of it to Robin.

Lying naked together in one another's arms, neither one wanted to speak or move ever again. This was heaven, in all its glory. This was love fulfilled and expressed fully. At this moment, before they needed to think again of the hungry and the poor and the suffering, all that mattered was their love for one another. They fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms, completely content, like innocent babes.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin jogged into camp, and was met by an agitated Much, who was busy preparing breakfast. Much glowered at his master, but it would take more than Much's accusing eyes to wipe the smile off Robin's face this morning.

"What's for breakfast?" Robin asked. "I'm starving."

"Worked up quite an appetite, did we?" said Much, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm not saying anything. I'm not saying anything."

Robin dipped his fingertips into the pot hanging over the cooking fire, and sampled the nasty acorn pottage simmering there. "Delicious!" he declared appreciatively, licking the gooey mess from his fingers.

Much was torn between being pleased at the rare compliment paid to his cooking, or being fed up from suspecting the real reason Robin found the pottage so delectable. Grumbling under his breath, he ladled out two bowls, handing one to his master, and keeping one for himself. He watched in fascination as Robin gulped down every bit, and even smacked his lips in appreciation.

"Your cooking's really improved of late," Robin commented.

"I'm not saying anything," Much repeated.

"Now, Much," said Robin, handing his servant his empty bowl, "work to do. Wake John and tell him he's in charge of the drop offs today. You and I are off to Roche Abbey."

"Again? Why, Robin? I hate that Abbey! I hate it! Those White Monks are always shushing me there!"

"Because, Much," Robin replied, "I need to make Confession. Twice," he privately added to himself, smug with pride. "Also," he continued aloud, "I need to speak with Father Gerald again. I think I can trust him, but I need to make doubly sure."

"Trust him? Trust him for what?"

Robin looked toward the others to make certain they still slept. He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "I need him to marry me to Marian. The sooner, the better."

"Need him to? Need him to? Master, what have you done? Is Marian...you know... Is she?'"

"No, Much," Robin smiled, "not that. Not yet, anyway. I just want to do what's right. You understand. And I need to be sure I can trust Father Gerald to keep my marriage a secret. It can't get out that Marian's having anything to do with such an unsavory character as myself." He grinned at Much jauntily. He certainly was in a good mood this morning!

"I do know what you mean," Much began. "Not the unsavory part, of course, though I do find what you and Marian have been up to lately borders on the side of unsavory! I will say it! I will! Don't even try and stop me! Shame on you, Master! Shame on you! And shame on Marian!"

"Much, stop," Robin said firmly. "Stop it, alright?"

Much remained quiet for a brief moment, but soon resumed his ranting. "You'd better be really, really certain you can trust that friar, Robin. In fact, you'd better be really, really, really certain you can trust him! You know how these holy men like to gossip! For people who are supposed to take vows of silence, they talk and talk and tell everything to everybody!"

Robin smirked, thinking how ironic it was for Much to find fault with gossipers.

"Much," he said, changing the subject, "hadn't you better be waking John? We need to be off."

"Yes, of course! Of course!" Much did as he was told, and before too long, the two of them were on their way to Roche Abbey.

At Nottingham Castle, Sir Guy of Gisbourne, with his right hand man Allan A Dale standing a few paces behind, was paying a morning visit to Lady Marian in the Great Hall. Marian did not mind that Guy had sought her out. She had complained of a headache last evening, an excuse to retire early to her chamber, a chamber which she knew contained a highly amorous fiance eagerly awaiting her presence. Today, she felt full of the milk of human kindness, and appreciated Gisbourne for being concerned about her health. Even so, she was having difficulty concentrating on what he was saying, as her mind choose to dwell on other things, all of which featured that highly amorous fiance! She also found it difficult to suppress her yawns. She had not gotten much sleep at all last night, and it didn't help that Allan was standing behind Gisbourne, openly yawning as well.

"And so," continued Gisbourne, "I will be busy these next few days, Marian. You will not see me, but, if you need anything, I have ordered Allan to assist you."

"Busy?" Marian asked, interested at last. "Guy, what will you be doing?"

"Sheriff's business, Marian. It does not concern you. But it can benefit you, if you will let it."

"Benefit me? How can it do that?"

"My wealth will vastly increase, if I am successful at this mission. That can benefit you, in time."

"What mission, Guy?"

"I told you, Marian, it's no concern of yours. I will see you in a few days. Allan, see that the Lady Marian has everything she needs. And," he whispered quietly to his 'boy,' "make certain she does not engage in any nonsense."

Allan knew that Gisbourne was referring to the Nightwatchman. He also knew that it was easier said than done. Being the Nightwatchman had meant so much to Marian, and Gisbourne had taken it away from her, with no thought to her feelings in the matter. Allan sometimes worried that Marian would resurrect the character, and if so, he doubted whether Guy would hesitate to turn her in to the Sheriff.

After Gisbourne had gone, Marian turned to Allan. "Tell me what you know about this 'mission,' Allan."

"First I heard of it. Must be top secret, though, since I don't know a thing."

"And, he's not taking you with him. I wonder what he's up to."

"Aw, don't worry about it. You heard Giz, he'll be back in a few days, and richer than ever, if he succeeds. Probably just collecting taxes again. I wonder if he'll give me a raise in pay. Naw, I doubt it."

Allan opened his mouth and let out another huge yawn.

"What's wrong with you?" Marian asked. "Stay up all night at the Trip?"

"You're a fine one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been yawning, same as me."

"I have an excuse...I was ill last night."

Allan could not help but let out a snort of laughter.

"You find my illness funny?" Marian asked, indignantly.

"I find it funny, you sayin' you're ill."

"How dare you?"

"Look, Marian, stop playin' so high and mighty. I know why you're yawning. And if you ask me, I say, 'Good for you.' It's about time! But, you both need to be more careful, you hear? I don't want to have to save you from the noose again."

Marian stared at Allan in surprise, and hurried, blushing, to her chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhh!" The monk tried for the tenth time to quiet Much, as he led him away from Robin toward the refractory, where Much would, at least, be given something nourishing to eat.

"All this eating in silence is…well, it's weird!" exclaimed Much.

"Shhh!" shushed forty silent, dining monks.

Meanwhile, another monk led Robin to Abbot Gerald's lodgings. Upon arriving, Robin nodded his head to signify his thanks, and turned to the Abbot as the monk retired.

" Robin, my son!" The Abbot smiled beneficently on the outlaw, and embraced him in a warm hug. "It is so good to see you again! Here, sit." He indicated a hard stone bench. "My furnishings are stark, for a lord like yourself, but they serve."

Robin grinned. He had not enjoyed sumptuous surroundings the past seven years. But he appreciated the Abbot for acknowledging his rightful claim as Lord Locksley.

Robin enjoyed the peace and beauty of the Abbey. Situated only thirteen miles to the south of his village, its stone church was only two years younger than himself. He had fond memories of his father occasionally bringing him to hear Mass here when he was a child. He had been close to the previous Abbot, who now lay buried under the church's stone floor, but did not yet know Abbot Gerald well enough to trust him completely.

"Tell me, Robin, what brings you to Roche Abbey this day?"

"Several things. Firstly, I need to make Confession, Father."

"The sins of the flesh again, Robin?"

The Abbot's words made Robin cringe. Sins of the flesh? Every time he had the rare and beautiful experience of being with Marian, he had done what he considered his Christian duty by confessing to the Abbot. But…sins of the flesh?

Robin was acquainted with "sins of the flesh." After several years fighting in the Holy Land, he had finally given in to his curiosity and lust and had paid a few visits to Acre's notorious brothels. Coupling with whores who were his country's enemies for money constituted "sins of the flesh" to Robin, and his conscience had definitely smote him the few times he had done it. And then, upon his return journey home, he had had several experiences he might call "sins of the flesh." To be honest, however, he really didn't regret those. The succession of women, who all blended together in his memory, had definitely made the overtures, and his conscience might have bothered him more if he had disappointed them by turning them down. Besides, he was returning to health from having been deathly ill, and it felt so good to be young and alive and close to his homeland!

But once he had returned home and discovered that Marian was still unwed, he had no interest in anyone else. And now, whenever he made love to her, he felt the experience closer to Heaven than to Earth. It was the fulfillment of years and years of love and longing, and when he held her and felt their hearts beating together as one, he was transported to someplace holy.

"It's not like that, Father," Robin began. "I want to marry her. In fact, that is the main reason I am here. I need to see if I can trust you enough to marry us and keep our marriage a secret."

"Of course you can trust me," Abbot Gerald replied.

"I need to be sure. Outside of the clergy, anyone dealing with me is subject to be put to death."

"Who is this woman you wish to marry, my son?"

Robin gave a surprised laugh. "If I trusted you enough to tell you that, I'd be on my knees beside her in the church right now, saying my vows." He sighed. "I don't know what it will take for me to know, but I wanted to let you know my plans."

"Very well, Robin. You are always welcome here, you know that. Come back and see me soon, and we'll continue to talk. It is my hope that one day, you will trust me enough to share your secret with me, and I will be blessed to name the two of you "man and wife."

"Thank you, Father. That is my greatest hope as well. That, and King Richard's return."

"Ah, yes, of course…King Richard's return. Goodbye, Robin. Brother Geoffrey will see you safely to the Gatehouse, where you will be met by your manservant. Goodbye, my son."

After Robin and Much were reunited, they journeyed to Nottingham, to assist the rest of the gang with today's dropoffs.

Abbot Gerald, alone in his lodgings, left his stark outer chamber to enter his inner rooms. He sank upon the sumptuous brocade covered seat and rested his feet on his heavily embroidered cushion. Pouring himself a goblet of wine in his golden chalice, he drank it and pondered. How to get the outlaw to trust him? He was interrupted from his musings by a timid knock on his door. Opening it, he was pleased to see Brother Geoffrey usher in his colleague, Sir Guy of Gisbourne.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir Guy, welcome. Tell me, is everything in place?"

Gisbourne strode into Abbot Gerald's inner chambers at Roche Abbey and stood, his eyes coveting the opulent furnishings spread all around him.

"Yes, My Lord Abbot. I am ready to proceed to York immediately. The Sheriff has deemed it wise that I hunt down the Jewish dogs by night. I'll begin with Abraham…another of the Sheriff's ideas. He thinks it gives the plan 'finesse' if I eliminate the filthy curs alphabetically."

"Yes, yes," interrupted the Abbot, "I remember Abraham. I purchased this chair I'm sitting on with the money he loaned me. And now, he's demanding his money back, with usury charges! Heretic! Christ killer! Get rid of him, Sir Guy. The world will not miss a Jew. Bring me his money, and you and the Sheriff may keep one tenth."

"One half," sneered Gisbourne.

"One fourth," the Abbot responded. "Oh, and Gisbourne, nothing you need to worry about yet, but, as you proceed through the alphabet, word might get out about the disappearance of so many of York's merchants."

"Prince John will not care."

"No, but Robin Hood will. Have you heard of his exploits in London during the King's coronation?"

"What? Another glorious story of Hood's misguided heroism?"

"Indeed. Apparently, the real citizens of London were threatened when Jews tried to curry royal favor by leaving gifts for the newly crowned King, and riots broke out all over the city. Locksley jumped right into the fight, taking the side of the Jews. Somehow, he almost single handedly managed to restore peace and order. King Richard rewarded him with the position of Leader of his Private Guard in his Crusade."

Gisbourne sneered again. "Hood will not stop me. He's been quiet lately. Must be wearing down, sleeping in the forest night after night."

"Except, he's not sleeping in the forest every night."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? He comes to me and confesses his 'sins.' He's bedding some wench, and he wants me to marry them."

Gisbourne went pale, and his breath came in gasps. "Who?" he demanded, his worst fear hitting him squarely in the face.

"He won't tell me her name. Says he has to 'trust' me first."

Gisbourne grabbed the Abbot by his collar and pressed his face to his. "Get his trust. Find out her name. I need to know!"

He turned and strode from the room, his mind torturing him with images of Hood's smirking face laughing at him.

Later that night, it was a good thing that Gisbourne was far away on his journey to York, or he might have stormed into Marian's chambers and discovered the lovers lying blissfully together in Marian's bed. They were snuggled up under the covers, both facing the same direction, looking at the emerald engagement ring on Marian's outstretched hand. It was the only thing she was wearing.

Robin was wearing even less. All he had on was a brilliant smile.

"You did very well, selecting this ring," Marian said. "Have I ever mentioned I always wanted an emerald engagement ring?"

"Only six or seven times, but feel free to say it again. I don't mind."

"You shouldn't! I should think you'd be pleased to hear me compliment you on your gift. There has to be a first time for everything," she teased.

Robin laughed. He had always had trouble coming up with gifts for Marian. "Wait a minute," he protested, "I seem to recall you liking the flowers I brought you once."

"I seem to recall I liked them until I discovered you picked them from my garden!"

"You want to know the reason you've never gotten more? Well, I seem to recall you beating me with them, once you had figured that out!"

"Beating," scoffed Marian, still smiling. "Like some little flowers could hurt."

"They were roses, Marian! I can still feel the thorns!"

They both laughed, and she returned to gazing at her ring.

"Anyway, my ring is beautiful. I can't wait to wear it always."

Robin sighed. "It reminds me of the green glass rose window in the Roche Abbey church," he added dreamily. "You've never seen it, have you?"

"They don't let women in, you know that."

"They'll let you in, soon. I'm pretty convinced I can trust the new Abbot to marry us there."

Marian gasped for joy and turned to face Robin. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Robin, that's wonderful! I knew you'd find someone!"

"Well, it's not definite yet. But," he grinned, "I suppose I'll have to visit him again tomorrow, after what I've done tonight!"

She playfully slapped his back. "Grow up," she said, blushing.

"Poor Much!" Robin continued, after admiring the rush of color on her cheeks. "He hates going to the Abbey with me! He can't stand the silence."

"Then why do you take him along?"

"He hates it more when I don't take him!"

They laughed again, and Marian began tracing her fingers through the hair on Robin's chest. "Much has been pestering me to get ready for your birthday."

"My birthday? It's a good two months away!"

"I know that. But he wants it to be special, and he insists I get you something really nice. What would you like me to give you, Robin?"

Robin grinned mischieviously. "Something really nice? Oh, I have a few ideas. Why don't we start practicing now?"

Marian squealed with delight as he threw himself on top of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Allan A Dale was nervous. Before his master had left for wherever it was he was going, he had assigned Allan one job…to "look after Lady Marian." Allan knew what Giz meant. He was supposed to watch her and make certain she "behaved" herself. No Nightwatchman, no snooping around where she shouldn't, no wandering off or wandering away.

Allan hadn't given his assignment much thought during the day. Giz was gone, meaning Allan was free to do as he pleased! He'd made a beeline for the Trip to Jerusalem Inn, where he enjoyed the status of being the most popular man in Nottingham. His stories and jokes were laughed at, his tricks were admired, and as for his manly attractions…well, let's just say, those were appreciated!

But now that it was after midnight, Allan realized he hadn't checked up on Marian, and he hoped she was asleep in her room lodged high up in one of the castle towers.

Marian resided in the same room she had lived in before she had fled with Robin to the forest. Its window had been repaired, and now that she was back, there she stayed, locked away like some story tale princess held captive in a tower.

Allan hadn't seen her since he had inadvertently embarrassed her in the morning. He knew he wouldn't rest easy tonight until he had checked and made certain she was where she was supposed to be. So, he cautiously made his way through the corridors of Nottingham Castle.

It wouldn't do for him to be seen approaching her chambers at night. People gossiped and spread stories, and it would never do to have lies linking Allan's name to Marian's. Allan knew he would be done for if Giz ever got wind of those type of lies!

His former days as an outlaw served him well when he needed to "sneak" through the castle. He arrived undetected, and was about to knock and call out her name, but was stopped by the sound of muffled voices coming from the other side of her door.

Aw, great! Not again! He couldn't make out what they were saying, but Allan could distinctly hear Robin's voice, followed by Marian's giggles and a quick scream. Robin's laughter joined more giggles, and then there was silence.

If it were anyone other than Robin, Allan would have banged on the door and ordered them to, "Keep it down!" But Robin! Allan didn't want to feel the cold blade of Robin's knife at his throat a third time! He'd just have to have a word with Marian today, warning her of the danger they were courting. He shook his head before making his way to his own room, to spend a night sleepless with worry. He never expected he would feel like some anxious parent, but that's exactly how he felt.

Several hours later, Marian was awakened by Robin's body thrashing about, as his nightmare plunged him back into the horrors of the battlefields of Acre.

Marian wanted to cry. When she had lived with Robin's gang in the forest, she had been shocked how many nights she was awakened by Robin crying out in horror in his sleep. She correctly guessed that he must have been plagued by his nightmares on numerous other nights when she hadn't even known it. The rest of his gang seemed to take it for granted, being used to it. Even Much just shook his head in resignation, when she mentioned her concern to him.

But Robin had not suffered from his nightmares on any of the rare occasions he had spent the night with Marian, and she had hopefully assumed that her loving affection had cured him at last. She longed to hold him now and wake him from his misery, but Much had warned her that touching him was dangerous...that she needed to let him awaken on his own. She hadn't believed Much until he had had to save her from Robin's hands around her throat one night in the forest, after she had tried to shaken Robin awake.

She waited in helpless dismay while her lover tossed upon her bed, and gave him a few moments to shake off the dream once his eyes had opened.

He sat up, panting heavily, then ran his hand through his hair and looked at her.

"Robin," she began, her desire to help him greater than her fear of starting an argument, "tell me."

"Tell you what?" he asked, forcing his charming grin to his face. "Tell you I love you? Tell you you're gorgeous? Tell you you mean the world to me?"

Marian sat up beside him, holding the bed cover up to her throat. "Tell me your dream. You'll never be free, Robin, until you talk about it."

"My dream," he said with a smile, edging closer to her. "My dream concerns a beauty with chestnut colored hair and eyes as blue as the summer sky...and a form so lovely it stops my breath every time I see it." He reached to pull the cover from Marian, but she held it tightly, seeing through his attempt to avoid serious discussion.

"Talk to me, Robin. Don't shut me out."

"I am talking," he said, a note of irritation marking his tone. "I was trying to tell you how I feel about you. But, if you'd rather talk about the weather, I'd guess it's partly cloudy and cooler than usual for August." He couldn't resist trying to charm her again. "Though, I'm told, it was plenty hot in here a few hours ago."

"Stop it," she ordered, annoyed with his insincere attempts to distract her. "I'm not one of the lights-of-love you dallied with on your way home from Acre."

After the first time they had made love, she had insisted he tell her his "history," and she was still bothered by irrational jealousy now and then.

"No, of course not," he replied, truly sorry. "I meant every word, Marian. I suppose my tone was wrong. I'm sorry." He gazed at her with his adoring look, but she guessed he was simply trying another attempt to distract her.

"You can't avoid me this time, Robin. There's no massive forest for you to run and hide in. There's only you and me and these stone walls. You need to tell me what continues to torment you night after night."

He was angry now. Nothing angered him as much as being backed into a corner. "Nothing," he said with false lightness. "Nothing at all. However, if you continue to keep this up when we're married, my answer will be, 'My nagging wife.' "

He was immediately sorry for saying it. "I did not mean that," he said, begging forgiveness from her furious eyes.

"How dare you?" she asked. "Get your dirty clothes and get out of my clean room." She pushed him from the bed, and he angrily picked up his clothing and put it on. "The last thing I ever expected to call you is a 'coward.' But that's exactly what you are, Robin of Locksley. Maybe you don't deserve your father's title after all. Now, get out of here, and don't ever bother coming back."

"Gladly," he said, just before opening her door and running thorugh the castle corridors, before seeking the shelter of Sherwood.


	6. Chapter 6

When morning dawned, Marian found herself determined to go to Robin and apologize for the cruel things she had said during their argument.

Once he had fled her room, she found her anger change to sorrow. Her prying and her angry words had caused him to want to run from her. He had actually looked relieved to leave her room, rather than stay and be forced to discuss his nightmares. She had only wanted to help him, yet she had gone about it all wrong.

She would be more careful the next time. She would be loving and patient and comforting, and eventually he would trust her in this matter to open up and describe his dreams to her. If they faced them together, perhaps he would be free from them.

She washed and dressed, then opened her door to head to Sherwood, but was shocked to find two burly guards stationed outside her room.

"Why are you here? I need no guards!"

"Orders, milady."

"Orders? Whose orders?"

"Orders of Allan A Dale, milady."

Allan! How dare he? Well, she would speak to Allan A Dale, and tell him exactly what she thought of his "orders!"

Her indignation increased as she marched to the Great Hall, shadowed by the two guards. "Find Allan A Dale, and bring him to me," she commanded a page.

"Not bein' funny," said a voice from the table. "but I'm already here." Allan stood and faced a furious Marian.

"What do you think you're doing," she began, "posting guards outside my room? Since when have you been in charge of me?"

"Look, Marian," explained Allan, appeasingly, "I don't like it any better than you do. But Guy gave me a job to do, and you're not making it easy on me."

"He told you to 'babysit' me?"

" 'Look after you' were his exact words. But we both know that means to keep you out of trouble." He lowered his voice. "And with you lettin' Robin sneak in where he doesn't belong night after night-"

"How dare you?"

"Like I said, sneak in night after night, you're just askin' to get caught." Allan grew serious. "I love you too much to let that happen, Marian. You and Robin both."

Allan watched the fire in Marian's eyes die out instantly. He was dismayed to see her lower lip begin to tremble, and to watch her eyes to fill up with tears.

"Well," she replied sadly, "I don't think you'll need to worry about that happening any more. We…we had words. I said some terrible things to him, Allan." At that, she let out a sob, and tears began flowing from her eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Allan exclaimed, uncomfortable by her tears. He didn't know what to do, but he wrapped her in his arms, bothered that her tears were wetting the front of his dashing black jerkin. "Aw, forget the guard," he told her. "Go on and find him, Marian. Make it up. But come right back, and don't let me find him in the castle again, understand?"

She pulled away, nodding and smiling at him. "Thank you!" she said, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Allan smiled back, glad to see her happy again. "Not bein' funny, but if this is what it feels like raisin' kids, I'm never getting' married!"

An hour or so later, Marian rode through the lush greenery of Sherwood, heading toward the outlaw camp. Her heart was keeping pace with the pounding of her horse's hoof beats. She was anxious to end the argument, and know that all was well between herself and Robin again. Less than a mile from camp, she was surprised by an arrow with Robin's signature striped feathers whizzing past her head and lodging in a tree directly in front of her. She reined her horse and turned to face a grinning Robin, leaning on his bow on the path behind her. Besides his bow and quiver, he was carrying several dead pheasants he had apparently just shot.

"Surely your anger doesn't justify you using me for target practice now," she said haughtily.

"If you had been target practice," he teased, "Much would be digging your grave right now. I just wanted to see which could go faster…my arrow or your horse." He grinned. "My arrow won."

"So I see." She couldn't tell whether he was angry or not. He was hiding his feelings behind his flippant charm, and she wanted to unmask him as soon as possible. She decided the bravest course for her to take was to be honest with him first.

"Robin," she began, "I'm glad I found you outside your camp. I need to speak to you privately."

"I rather think I'm the one who found you," he replied smugly.

She had to master her annoyance at his overbearing cockiness. "You're right," she responded. "You did."

He appeared to be surprised at her conciliatory tone. "Before we talk," he said, "would you mind letting me ride with you? It's been too long since we've shared a horse."

"I would love it!" she smiled. She scooted back in saddle, and let him take the reins in front, after he had tied his bow, quiver, and pheasants to the saddle. She wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and held on as he raced her horse at breakneck speed through the forest. He smelled terrible, but she was used to the smell. It was actually just his clothes which smelled so rancid…she was pleased that she still loved the smell of him.

He stopped her horse by a stream, to allow him a chance to drink. After Robin leaped from the saddle, he put out his hand to help her down. The horseback ride had erased all signs of tension between them.

"Can you guess why I brought you here?" he asked.

"Of course. This is the stream where we used to have our bridge."

"Our first kiss," he said.

"Which kiss? The one when I punched you, or the one when I kissed you back?"

"Both, as I recall," he laughed. They smiled into each other's eyes, silent for a moment, remembering.

"Robin," she said, at last, "I'm so sorry for what I said. I did not mean it. I only wanted to-"

"Shh!" he interrupted. "It's alright. You don't need to apologize."

"But I do! Please don't shush me! I can't believe I called you a coward! And, of course you're worthy of your father's title! All the brave and bold and wonderful things you do on a daily basis to help others! Oh, Robin!"

She began to cry again, and he held her close, comforting her.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "I believe I called you a 'nagging wife,' and of course that's not true." He paused, and couldn't resist injecting some humor. "After all, we're not married yet!"

She gasped, pulled away from him, but then laughed with him through her tears. "You're horrible," she said. "I really have no idea why I love you so much."

He clasped her to his chest again. "Neither do I, but I'm glad you do." He pulled away to give her his adoring smile. "Come back with me to camp? Much will cook the pheasant. No squirrel…I promise." He kissed her tenderly, and they both sighed.

"I'd love to, but I need to get back. I promised Allan."

"Allan?"

"Yes. He's 'watching over me' while Gisbourne's away."

"Gisbourne's gone? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I was going to tell you, but I didn't get a chance. You kept making me forget!" Now it was Marian's turn to try to flatter and distract Robin from the truth. The truth was, she had put off telling him last night, because she hadn't wanted to ruin their time together by mentioning Gisbourne to Robin. Gisbourne's name alone on her lips frequently sent Robin into the foulest of tempers.

"Now, what is he up to?" Robin asked himself quietly.

"All I know is he said he'd return in a few days, richer than before. He really wanted me to be aware of his increasing wealth."

"To lure you to marry him?" Robin asked, jealously.

"Stop it, Robin. You know I'm yours. Don't ruin the brief moments we have together with thoughts of Gisbourne."

He searched her eyes, his mouth still grim. "You're right. I'm sorry." He took her in his arms and kissed her again, this time more deeply and urgently than before.

"I need to get back," she repeated, when the kiss ended.

He sighed, untied his things from her horse, and watched her ride away from him once again. Then he turned, and headed briskly to camp, hiding the sorrow of their constant goodbyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well done, Gisbourne!" crowed the Sheriff, running his stubby fingers through the bags of silver on his table. "Well done! You and I are richer, the Abbot can finance his comforts, and York is freed from the stench of one of its lesser citizens. A win-win-win situation! We make a fine team, Gisbourne…a fine team."

"Two of its lesser citizens."

"Did you say something, Gisbourne, hmm?"

"Yes, My Lord. Two of its citizens."

"Two?"

"Yes, My Lord. I thought it wise to eliminate two at once, to save myself the trouble of making another journey. I proceeded through the alphabet, as you requested. First, I found the Jewish dog Abraham. Second, I hunted down Benjamin."

The Sheriff glared at Gisbourne, his eyes nearly popping from their sockets. "Two? Two? AND THIS IS ALL THE MONEY YOU BRING ME?"

"Yes, My Lord. That is our share. We get a fourth of everything I bring."

"A fourth? A FOURTH? We do all the work, AND WE ONLY GET A FOURTH? A clue…NO! Take this pittance to the Abbot, Gisbourne, and BRING ME THE REST!"

"My Lord, the Abbot did provide the names and locations of the Jews."

"Well, la dee dah dee dah! What's the matter, Gisbourne, hmm? Getting soft? Afraid to cheat an Abbot? Haunted by the fear of hellfire, hmm?"

"My Lord, he is a man of God. I do not think it wise to cheat him."

The Sheriff shook his head and made soft clucking noises with his tongue. "You disappoint me, Gisbourne. Surely you don't believe all their gobbly gook, hmm? Heaven and hell and the flood and all? Nice little animals sailing two by two on a boat, waiting for the rain to stop? Ooooh, does sweet little Guy like the nice little bedtime story, hmm? Does it help him not be scared of the dark?" He changed his mincing tone to one of scorn. "Grow up, Gisbourne. Bring me my share of the money, and take this tiny sum to the ABBOT!" Gisbourne threw am arm over his head to protect himself, as the Sheriff hurled the bags of silver at him.

Later that day, as Gisbourne rode toward Roche Abbey, he had no idea he nearly crossed paths with Robin and Much, who were returning to the forest from visiting the abbey themselves. Of course, they avoided the main roads, or there would have been trouble. Robin was smiling secretively to himself, and didn't even object to Much singing a cheery song.

"Oh, pork is fine, and beef is, too, and ale is good by the dozen," sang Much, making up his own lyrics.

"Master, " he said, interrupting his own song, "would you like me to teach you my song? We could sing it together. I do so enjoy sharing a song. Do you know the last time anyone sang with me? It was Eve." He sighed. "I wonder where she is. I do so often think of her."

"What's that, Much?" asked Robin. "Did you say something?"

"Never mind," sighed Much. "I was just speaking of Eve. The loveliest girl in the world. Lovelier than Marian, even."

Much knew that Marian's name would get Robin's attention.

"What did you say about Marian?" he asked politely.

"Well, now that you bring her up, I do want a word with you. Have you thought about what you're doing, Robin? What would Sir Edward think of you, eh? Have you ever bothered to think about that? He'd have you horsewhipped, or worse! I thought you were supposed to protect her! What ever happened to your knightly vows of honor, and virtue, and chivalry? What ever happened to those? And don't think you're off the hook just because you go to the Abbot and confess your wrongdoings, Robin! It doesn't work that way!"

Robin stopped and let out a sigh. He put a hand on Much's shoulder. "I know, Much. I didn't confess today. I realized it's hypocritical for me to confess, when I have no intention of repenting. I just need to change the situation. I feel really bad about putting Marian through all the emotional upheavals this is causing. But, we're happy, Much. We'd have been married years ago if I hadn't…if I hadn't made such a mistake."

"You can't change the past, Robin, but you can change what you're doing now."

Robin looked into Much's wide blue innocent eyes. "Let's just go," he said. Once again, he felt that Much was a better man than himself.

He had been pleased by the Abbot's demeanor and words today. They had prayed together, and Robin had felt the overwhelming presence of God. He felt ready to trust the Abbot, but there was still something nagging at him to be careful. Marian's life was not something he would risk without being completely sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Marian was uneasy. She hadn't seen Robin for an entire week, and she missed him terribly and wondered what kept him away. Ever since Gisbourne had returned, she had not had a chance to get away herself. Guy was attending to her more than usual, and she had the distinct impression that her every move was being watched.

Her nerves were on edge as she cornered Allan in the courtyard of the castle.

"Look, Marian," he said, "not bein' funny, but didn't I warn you to be careful? You're right about Guy watchin' you. He suspects something. And it didn't come from me, neither."

"What does he suspect? If he even suspected the truth about…if he even suspected the truth, I'd be dead."

"That's right. So you just keep your nose clean."

"Is this why Robin's staying away from me?"

Allan looked at Marian and shuddered inside. Her lower lip was quivering and her eyes brimmed over with tears. What was up with her lately? He'd seen her cry in the past, but she'd always had good cause. She wasn't like other girls, who wept at the drop of a hat. Marian had always been brave as a lion. He didn't much like being her confidant lately, if it meant watching her cry so much.

"Look," he said consolingly, " Robin's smart, right? He's probably aware of Giz's every move, so he's being extra careful, just to protect you. Once this blows over, you can hop on your horse and go visit him again."

Immediately, Marian broke into a smile and squeezed him in a hug. "Thank you!" she said brightly. "I'm sure that's it! Thank you!" His face wore a quizzical expression as he watched her almost skip gleefully away. What was up with that girl?

No. No, no, no, no, no. Allan shook his head and pushed away the thought. She was just emotional, that was all. This sex thing was a massive deal to her, blown way out of proportion. He was reminded why he stayed away from "good girls."

As Marian trotted happily through the castle, she was met by Guy of Gisbourne.

"Guy!" She greeted him with a smile on her face. Her cheeks still held traces of her recent tears, and Gisbourne thought she had never looked so lovely.

"You've been crying?" he asked.

"No, I…I just stubbed my toe on an uneven stone, and it hurt. I'm perfectly fine." She wiped her cheeks with her hands, and turned her beaming face to his sober one. "I'm afraid I'm just a ninny when it comes to pain."

"Well," he said, enchanted, "we must see that you have no pain."

She looked at him expectantly, taking pride in the changes in him. All he needed was to be shown some kindness, and he was changing his brutish, evil ways and realizing that he could choose to be a good man. She may not be able to help others as the Nightwatchman any more, but she could still make a difference. By helping save Gisbourne from doing evil, she was saving the people. And one day, even Robin would see that she was right!

"I realize I haven't given you any gifts in a long time," Gisbourne began. "I didn't know how well they were received in the past. But I found something that made me think of you, and I want you to have it. No strings attached…just because I want to see you wear it."

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a heavy golden necklace, dripping with blood red rubies. Marian gasped. It was beautiful, but nothing she could ever envision herself wearing, so ornate and ostentatious. It must have cost a fortune!

"It's beautiful, Guy, but really, I need no gifts from you. We are friends, truly. Please don't spend your money on me."

Gisbourne sneered. He hadn't spent a farthing. He had found the necklace in the home of one of the Jews he had killed, and had immediately wanted to see it around Marian's fair neck.

"I told you, Marian, that my wealth would increase. This is only the beginning. I am about to become richer than you can imagine. This can help us both, if you will let it."

"I do not understand. How are you becoming so wealthy, Guy?"

"You mustn't concern yourself with business matters, Marian. The duty of a beautiful woman is just to be lovely. Now, I insist you allow me to see you wear the necklace. Lift your hair so I may fasten it around your neck."

Marian appeared to demurely obey, but inside, she was fuming. The necklace would suit Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine, but it didn't suit her at all. She resented having to wear it, just to please Guy, so he could look at her and feel she was somehow his. She couldn't help thinking how much good she could do if she could only sell it and give the money to the poor.

As she bent her head, she could feel Guy's fingers at the back of her neck, fumbling with the clasp of the necklace. The day was warm, and suddenly, a wave of dizziness overtook her, followed by a wave of nausea. She swayed, and leaned back against Gisbourne, to prevent herself from falling.

"Marian?" he asked in alarm.

"I…I feel faint," she said weakly.

"Here…sit here." He helped her to a bench. "Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

She held her head in her hands and took deep breaths, but the courtyard continued to spin around her. She hoped she would not vomit.

At last, the spell passed, and she began to feel better. "I think I'd better go lie down," she said.

"Shall I send for a physician?"

"No, please. It's just the heat. I'll be fine. Please."

"I'll walk you to your room."

"Yes, that would be kind." Together, they walked in silence to her chambers, she just wishing to be alone, he filled with concern for her health.

He reluctantly left her when she bid him goodbye at her door.

Once inside the sanctuary of her room, she briefly closed her eyes before turning the necklace so she could see the clasp and undo it to take the heavy thing off her neck.

She was surprised and overjoyed when Robin dropped from the ceiling beams and stood smiling at her. They rushed towards each other and kissed passionately, as they murmured how much they had missed each other.

Pulling away at last, he spied the necklace and asked, "What's this?"

"I was trying to take it off. It's heavy."

"I can see that. Is Gisbourne trying to bribe you with gifts again?"

"I wouldn't say 'bribe.' He just said he wanted to see how I looked in it."

Robin looked thoughtful. "Did he, now? He can't afford this. What's his game, Marian?"

"I told you, I don't know. He returned from his 'mission,' bragging about his wealth. He claims he will grow wealthier still."

"Hmm," Robin said, thinking. "As John would say, 'This, I do not like.' "

In spite of the gravity of the situation, they both laughed, and Robin took her in his arms.

"And where have you been all week?" Marian asked, changing the subject. "Not that I noticed you were gone or anything."

"You haven't heard? There's been sickness in my village, Marian. Three peasants dead, and five more recovering." He named them sadly.

"Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't know! No wonder Gisbourne's always been here! Is anyone else affected?"

"No more outbreaks. Whatever it was has passed. My men and I did all we could to help, and none of us have been affected."

"Thank God for that," she smiled sweetly.

He gazed at her and felt his desire rise up in him. He leaned toward her and began to slowly kiss her lips, then kiss her more forcefully as she returned his passion. Unexpectantly, she pulled away and groaned.

"Marian? Marian, what's wrong?"

"I feel funny," she said. "I need to lie down. Robin, I think I'm sick."

He carried her to the bed and poured her a goblet of water from a jug. "Here," he offered, "drink this."

She drank the water, and was immediately nauseous. "Oh, I'm going to be sick," she moaned.

He found a basin and held it as she threw up into it. She lay back weakly and closed her eyes, feeling the room spin around her.

He had dealt with sickness and death all week, but had not been half as affected as he felt now, seeing his love lying ill before him.


	9. Chapter 9

Marian woke from her nap to find Robin kneeling by her bedside, smiling down at her.

"So," he said, "you've shown various responses to my kisses over the years, but this is the first time they've actually made you sick! It's quite a blow to my confidence, you know," he teased.

"Your confidence can take it," she smiled back at him. She sat up and looked around. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just an hour or so. How are you feeling?"

She considered his question. She felt absolutely wonderful. "Hungry," she answered honestly.

Robin let out a laugh filled with joy. "I'm glad I worried over you for nothing! You certainly don't look ill. In fact, you look very fetching, with your hair all mussed up like that."

"You're a fine one to talk about mussed up hair, " Marian said with a laugh, as she rubbed her hand through his shaggy fringe. They smiled into each other's eyes for a moment before Marian asked sadly, "You have to get back, don't you?"

"My men may come looking for me, thinking I'm captured, or worse. But how did you know?"

"Well, if you could stay, now that you know I'm not sick, you'd most likely be lying beside me, wasting no time!"

Robin gave her a sheepish look. "I'm not really that bad, am I?"

"You are," she answered, "but don't worry…I love it!"

He smiled his most devilish grin. "Well, in that case," he began….

Not too long after, Marian lay with her head on his heart, listening as his heartbeats settled back into their slower and more steady rhythms, basking in his warmth and their closeness.

"I know what I'll give you for your birthday," she murmured into his chest.

"Is that what you were just thinking, or have you been talking to Much again? Don't tell me he's been scolding you."

"Just about your birthday gift, but he shoots me plenty of disapproving looks."

"I'll have a word with him," Robin promised sternly.

"No, dear. It's alright. He wouldn't dare scold me!"

Robin grinned at her in admiration. "Alright, I won't!" He twined his fingers through her hair, marveling as he always did at its beauty. "So, Wren," he said, adopting his childhood nickname for her, "tell me. Just what exactly are you planning to surprise me with?"

"New clothing!" she declared, lifting her head and looking at him proudly.

Robin groaned. "A fine outlaw I'll make, in the blue and silver brocades you'll dress me in!"

"But you look so good in blue!"

"Well, I promise I'll wear it at our wedding, since you fancy it so much. But really, Marian, unless my men get new clothing, I can't have any. Just bring us some cakes, that will suit Much."

Marian snuggled her head back onto his chest and sighed. She didn't care about suiting Much…she wanted to please Robin. And he definitely needed new clothing! Especially with winter right around the corner from his birthday!

Robin leaned up on his elbows, causing her to sit up, too. "Marian," he began, "I almost forgot. I need to show you something." He strode from her bed, and she secretly admired the view as he walked away. He picked up the ruby necklace Gisbourne had given her, and brought it to her. "Take a look at this," he said.

Marian squinted in the late afternoon light, until she saw the words etched on the gold encasing the rubies. " 'To Rachel, from Benjamin of York. 1193.' What of it?" she asked. "I suppose Gisbourne bought the necklace secondhand."

"Do you really think someone would buy and sell such a necklace the very same year? A necklace obviously given as a token of love? I think there's a much worse explanation."

Marian felt uncomfortable. She didn't want that necklace in her room. The rubies reminded her of blood, and she didn't want to believe Guy would be capable of what Robin was implying…not now that she was turning him towards goodness.

"Do me a favor?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Anything."

"Let me know the minute Gisbourne leaves Nottingham again. I've got a bad feeling about this. I think I may need to follow him to York before the month is over."

They froze as they heard a hard knock on Marian's door. "Marian," said Gisbourne's deep voice, "open the door and let me in. I've brought you a physician."


	10. Chapter 10

"Open the door, Marian," repeated Gisbourne.

There was a mad rush as Robin scrambled into his clothing . He could only find one boot, but that had to do, so he let it be and climbed above to hide on the ceiling beams. Marian didn't even try to dress. She kicked her clothing under her bed, along with Robin's missing boot, grabbed her robe and fastened it tightly around her, and spoke through her door.

"Please, Guy, I don't need a physician. I was overly tired from not sleeping well last night. I slept, and now I'm fine."

"Then open your door and let me talk to you."

"I'm not decent. I told you I was asleep. I wanted to be comfortable, so I'm wearing my nightclothes."

There was quiet from outside her door, followed by low mutterings. Marian was trying to hold her door closed, staring up at Robin, preparing herself to fight, just as he was, if need be. At last, Gisbourne spoke again.

"The physician will see you alone. I will wait on this side of the door. Open up, Marian."

"I need no physician." Her voice was insistent and firm. Nonetheless, Gisbourne forced her door open, and in walked Blight, the Sheriff's incompetent physician. Marian's door closed again, locking him in.

"Guy," said Marian through the closed door, "Guy!"

"I will not rest easy until he gives me a full report on your health," came Gisbourne's voice through the door. "There's been serious health issues in Locksley, Marian. I need to know that you are well."

Marian sighed angrily and turned to face Blight. "Very well," she said. "Let's get this over with."

Blight circled her, looking her up and down, making small clicking noises with his tongue.

"Color's good," he observed. He poked her cheek with his finger.

"Don't touch me," she ordered.

"My fine young lady," began Blight, "I cannot make a thorough examination of you without touching your person. It is nothing personal…merely science. Now, sit on the edge of the bed."

Marian obeyed impatiently. "Hurry up," she insisted.

"Hold out your foot," Blight instructed, kneeling before her, and Marian had to stop herself from kicking him squarely in his silly face. His ridiculous curled facial hair was making her furious.

Blight carefully examined each toe and squeezed the sole of her foot. "All seems to be in order," he muttered.

Marian jumped up. "Good. I told you I am fine. Now, go."

"Not so fast, young lady. Let me see a hand."

Marian held out her right hand, and Blight meticulously examined it. "Good," he muttered.

He next looked into her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, paying extra attention to her teeth and gums. He prodded the base of her neck, oblivious to Marian's glares.

"Open your robe," he next instructed.

"I will not!" she exclaimed, insulted.

"My dear young lady, I am a man of science. My observations are nothing but scientific. I cannot clear your health without first examining all of you."

"You may examine me through my robe," Marian said through clenched teeth.

"Very well, but you are making this extremely difficult." Blight poked a finger at her breast and was surprised when she cried out in pain.

He paused. "Did that hurt?"

"Would I have cried aloud if it did not?" she asked impatiently.

"Hmm," he mused. He pointed his finger and poked her other breast. She winced in pain.

"My dear young lady, are your breasts always so tender?"

"I don't know. I'm hardly used to having people poke them like that!"

"Hmm, " he mused again. He looked her up and down, then asked, "When did your body last purge itself of its monthly blood?"

"Pardon?"

He repeated his question. She pouted stubbornly, and folded her arms across her chest. She hadn't noticed how tender her breasts were. They'd felt wonderful earlier, when someone else had touched them.

"My dear young lady, it is a simple question."

"It is a private question!"

"You see," he began to lecture, " the body is composed of various humors. When the humors are out of balance, sickness occurs. I suspect that your humors are out of balance. You currently have an excess of blood. That would explain your weakness earlier, as well as the tenderness in your breasts. Now, I can do one of two things. I can apply leeches and bleed you myself right now, or we can wait a day or two, if you suspect your monthly purge is due to take place, and the matter will correct itself."

"It is due to take place," Marian said. "There is no need for leeches." Marian tried to calculate when it should have started, but she wasn't certain. She had too many other things to think about, but she knew she could expect it soon, since it had been awhile. At least the examination was over, and she could get Blight out of her room. "Goodbye," she said, opening her door and showing him out.

"Sir Guy," she heard Blight say to Gisbourne, "the patient is fine! Everything will correct itself in a day or two."

"Excellent!" Marian heard Gisbourne say. "Marian," Guy spoke again through her door. "Get dressed and come to dinner. And wear the necklace."

When Robin was satisfied that Gisbourne and Blight had safely gone, he jumped down from his hiding spot, doing a back flip for the fun of it.

"Very impressive," said Marian, "especially wearing only one boot!"

"Glad you enjoyed it! Where is my boot, anyway?"

She pulled it out from under the bed, and he shook his head and chuckled as he put it on.

"I'm sorry you had to be subjected to that fool prodding you," he said. "You were wonderful, though. I wanted to kill him when he told you to open your robe."

"Me, too," she said.

Robin adopted Blight's silly expression and pretended to poke Marian. "Does this hurt?" he asked, perfectly imitating Blight's voice.

"Stop it," she giggled, then sighed. "I hope the gang's not too worried about you."

"I need to get back. Please don't forget to tell me as soon as Gisbourne leaves town."

"I won't," she promised.

He held her in his arms and kissed her softly and slowly. "I love you, Marian."

"I love you, too," she said. "Be careful."

Once again, they parted sadly, wondering how much longer they would have to continue saying "goodbye."


	11. Chapter 11

As Robin wound his way from the castle through the streets of Nottingham, he had the distinct feeling he was being followed. Stopping abruptly in a back street, he turned to find himself face to face with Much.

"Hello, Master," said Much nervously.

Robin immediately felt guilty. He had stayed too long in Nottingham, and Much had been worried and had come to find him. At least the rest of his gang weren't here as well. Or were they?

"Much," he said, "are you alone?"

"Yes, Master. Or, at least I was, before I found you. You couldn't call me alone now, could you? I knew you'd be here. I knew it! I told the others, but they didn't seem to care. They'd forgotten about how you're never supposed to go to Nottingham alone."

"Well, I'm not alone now, thanks to you. Since we're here, why don't we pick up a few supplies?"

"I've already done it, Master."

Again, Robin felt guilty. Gathering supplies was the real reason for his trip to Nottingham, but once he had arrived, he had been irresistibly drawn to the castle, and he had forgotten everything else.

"Good!" he said. "Then I suppose we'd better be heading back to camp. But first, we need to see about borrowing some horses."

"Why, Robin? I know it's easier to ride, but can't we just walk back to camp? I hate stealing horses. I hate it!"

"Much," he said, "we'll need horses if we have to make a trip to York. I need you to be ready to travel with me on a moment's notice."

"Master! York! Master! Why? York! Master!"

"Because, Much, I have a feeling it's where Gisbourne's conducting his mischief. I'm not sure what he's up to, but I intend to stop him."

They spied two sturdy horses tied to a post in front of the Trip to Jerusalem Inn.

"Ready, Much?" asked Robin, looking around to see if they were being watched.

"I hate this!" Much complained.

With their hoods hiding their faces, they walked right past the Trip's door, as if they were exiting the Inn, staggering slightly as if they were drunk. They fumbled with the ropes tying the horses to the post, then slumped into the saddles, and casually rode away.

"See, Much," chuckled Robin as they rode off, "that wasn't so hard. And when we no longer need these horses, we'll bring them back where we found them. I might even stand you an ale at the Inn. What do you say to that?"

"Do you really expect us to ride these nags all the way to York?" Much asked in dismay. Living at Locksley Manor from the age of fourteen until going to war at nineteen, Much had been spoiled by the fine horses in Robin's stables. "Really, Master!" He paused for a moment, as Robin's words took effect. "An ale?" he asked cheerily. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much!"

It took only two days before Robin received word from Marian that Gisbourne was planning to leave again. She rode into the outlaw camp with the news, and found the entire gang just back from a trip distributing food and money to the village of Clun.

"I can't stay," were the first words out of her mouth. "Gisbourne's hosting a party at Locksley Manor tonight, celebrating the mission he plans to begin again tomorrow morning. I'm on my way there now." She was wearing the ruby necklace, but Robin didn't comment on it. He knew she would have preferred wearing her emerald ring, but could not.

"Right," said Robin. "Good work, Marian. Did he say where he was going tomorrow?"

"No, but I can try to find out at the party tonight."

"I'll be close, watching. See what you can learn."

Much looked distinctly uncomfortable as Robin took Marian's arm and led her a short distance from the others. Robin didn't say anything, but just smiled down at her adoringly.

"I really need to be going," she said, not wanting to leave.

"Surely you can spare a minute or two for your oldest and dearest friend. I've missed you," he said, lovingly, caressing her hand.

"I've missed you, too." The moon was just beginning to come out, and the forest, which had seemed so ordinary with its dirt and leaves and insects just a few short moments ago, now seemed bathed in starlight and magic. Time seemed to stand still as they gazed into each other's eyes, but Much had had enough. He approached them in a huff.

"Robin," he said, "she said she couldn't stay. I distinctly heard her say she couldn't stay. Hadn't she better be going?"

They both looked at Much in resignation.

"He's right…I need to go. See you at Locksley?" She climbed on her horse and headed toward the party.

Her words made Robin sigh, and he allowed his mind one brief moment to indulge in his fantasy of carrying her, his new bride, across the threshold of his family home, surrounded by the smiling faces of his serfs and servants. Shaking himself back to reality, he said, "Come on, Much, you heard Marian, we're expected at Gisbourne's party!"

As they gathered their weapons, Much was heard to mutter, "I hate this!"

Gisbourne's parties were always deadly affairs. He had absolutely no social skills, and the only way anyone would enjoy themselves would be if he hired some amusing entertainment. But he hadn't hired entertainment tonight. Marian entered Locksley Manor to find it filled with uneasy guests speaking in hushed voices. She sighed as she remembered the splendid parties she had attended here as a child and as a young woman. There had been laughter, and music, and dancing! As much as Robin claimed to hate to dance, he knew how much she adored it, and he always had made certain she would enjoy herself at his parties. Everyone enjoyed themselves, including the village peasants, who were always welcome.

She broke into a grin as a happy thought struck her. King Richard was bound to have received some of Robin's messages, so he would surely return home soon. The next party that would be held at Locksley would be their wedding! She had dreamed of it since she was a girl, and it was finally approaching! It was bound to happen before the year was out. She'd prefer not to be married in the winter, but what did the season really matter? Locksley was beautiful in any season.

Her happy musings were interrupted by Guy of Gisbourne, who was actually smiling as he approached her. Guy was shadowed by Allan, who could have livened the party up considerably, if he were allowed, and was accompanied by a priest in rich robes whom Marian had never met.

"Marian," said Gisbourne in his deep, breathy voice, "I don't believe you've met my special guest. This is Father Gerald, the Abbot of Roche."

Marian gasped delightedly. She could finally meet the Abbot who just might be able to marry her secretly, as soon as possible! She could help Robin decide how trustworthy he would be! She held out her hand, then suddenly swooned and fell to the ground in a faint.


	12. Chapter 12

"Out of the way! MOVE!" Gisbourne shouted to his guests, who surrounded the body of Lady Marian, as she lay passed out on the floor of Locksley Manor.

Gisbourne picked up her body and carried it up the stairs, then placed it on his own bed in his chambers. Allan followed quickly behind.

"Marian. Marian, wake up," Gisbourne begged.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around the room in confusion. "Robin?" she asked quietly.

Gisbourne and Allan both froze in horror. Allan managed to recover himself first.

"Look, this used to be his room, right? She probably just remembers bein' here with him in the past." He tried to smile into Gisbourne's furious face. "A long time ago," he emphasized. "When they were just kids."

Despite his doubts, Gisbourne chose to believe Allan. He couldn't live if the truth were otherwise.

"Marian," he said quietly. "It's only me. You need not be afraid."

As she slowly began to regain consciousness, she unexpectantly found herself crying. When she had first opened her eyes, she had recognized Robin's room, and had thought he was here, and that they were somehow married and living together under his roof. But now that she recognized Guy of Gisbourne anxiously attending her, she returned to reality, and she felt hopeless and unhappy again.

Allan shook his head and looked away, embarrassed by her tears. He much preferred a stubborn, strong willed Marian to this weeping willow she had turned into lately.

Gisbourne, however, was strangely moved by her tears. In spite of Allan's presence, he climbed onto the bed, gathered Marian in his arms, and, breathing heavily, attempted to kiss her rosebud lips.

Marian let out a cry, and Allan grabbed hold of Gisbourne's arm to stop him. "Whoa," he cried nervously. "Time and place, Guy, right?"

Gisbourne drew his sword and backed Allan against a wall. "Guy," Allan pleaded, "steady yourself."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" shouted Gisbourne.

Marian had recovered herself sufficiently by this time to come to Allan's defense. "Guy," she ordered, "stop that this instant!" Gisbourne turned to see her standing bravely before him, all signs of weakness gone. He sheathed his sword and looked at the ground.

"Now," Marian said, "hadn't we better go downstairs and return to your guests?"

After they rejoined the party, Marian needed to give her anger a chance to cool before trying to pry Gisbourne for information about tomorrow's journey. She also wanted to thank Allan for defying his master and coming to her aid. Making certain that Gisbourne was engrossed in conversation with the Abbot, she maneuvered Allan into a private corner to speak with him alone.

"I don't know how to thank you for helping me earlier," she said gratefully.

"Aw, what is bein' threatened at swordpoint between friends, eh?"

"Well, it really means a lot to me, Allan A Dale." Marian was surprised to feel tears spring to her eyes once again. "Forgive me," she said, wiping away her tears. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

Allan was appalled by her recurring tears. He couldn't keep his suspicions to himself any longer, for his sake, but mostly for hers.

"You don't know?" he asked. "You really don't?"

Marian merely stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Allan looked her squarely in the face before answering. "I can't believe you 'aven't put two and two together, Marian."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked again, growing more and more nervous.

"You say you don't know what's gotten into you? Not bein' funny, but have you ever considered the answer to that just might be..." he paused and took a deep breath before delivering the blow..."Robin's seed?"

Allan watched as the color immediately drained from Marian's face. "His what?" she asked in a voice that sounded like a little girl's.

"Think about it, Marian. It all makes sense. Oh, I gotta go. Giz is signaling for me. Uh, good luck." He thought it cruel to leave her this way, but his master was beckoning, and Giz wasn't the type to be kept waiting.

Marian moved in a daze from the house to the yard. She couldn't breathe in the house, surrounded by all those people and all that candlelight. She needed to be alone in the darkness, without any walls enclosing her, breathing the fresh air of the still September night.

Of course! How could she not have guessed? Ever since she had survived Gisbourne's near fatal wound more than a year ago, she had thought she was a salamander, a creature from legend untouched by fire...invincible. She hadn't even considered becoming with child yet. Of course they wanted children...in the past, she and Robin had often discussed having a family, playfully arguing about how many boys and how many girls...names, dispositions, and features, concocting babies in their imaginations with her eyes, his smile, her earnestness, his wit. Babies made from a combination of their best features and, just as treasured, babies concocted from a combination of their worst.

But this wasn't an idle dream. She knew, now that Allan had brought it to her attention, that she was carrying a new life within her. The love that she had shared and expressed with Robin had born fruit and would soon be a living, breathing human being, God willing! She was frightened as she had never been before, but she was also thrilled beyond her wildest dreams. It felt so right, that their love should create a child!

There would be time to worry and plan for their child's safety...for her safety as well, for her secret couldn't remain a secret forever. But just for this moment, she wanted to bask in the overwhelming joy and wonderment of it. She didn't even want to tell Robin yet...so great was her joy she didn't want to share it, with anyone. Yet, the very next instant, she couldn't wait to tell him!

She looked around the yard, hoping to see him. He promised to be here, but of course, he couldn't be seen. It thrilled her to know he was close. Perhaps he was watching her, unseen, hiding in the shadows. She closed her eyes and tried to feel his presence, but ended up just laughing at herself. She hadn't touched a drop of drink, yet she felt drunk and dizzy with joy.

A thought struck her, and she moved on impulse back into the house. Her eyes squinted as they adjusted to the bright candlelight flooding the room. She saw Robin's former servant, the faithful Thornton, who had been like a father to Robin once his real father had died nearly sixteen years ago, and she longed to share her wonderful news with him. But, of course, she wouldn't. She missed her own father right now, realizing he would miss all the joy this would bring. At last, she spied the person she was seeking, and approached him. Feeling giddy, she looked in his dark, beady eyes, and said, "Father Gerald, may I speak with you in private? I need to ask you a favor. I need you to marry me to Robin Hood."


	13. Chapter 13

The Abbot of Roche stood facing Lady Marian in the dark stables of Locksley Manor. As soon as Marian had made her surprising request, he had sought someplace private for them to speak. Marian remembered how private the stables could be, back in the days when she had indulged in stolen kisses there with her beloved, young Lord Robin of Locksley, so she took the Abbot there. She smilingly dismissed Ian, Locksley's stable boy, thinking that she would soon be giving him orders on a regular basis, as Lady Locksley.

"So," began Father Gerald, "you are the woman Robin told me about."

"Yes," she answered proudly.

Her obvious pride disturbed the Abbot. "I do not think it a matter to boast of," he lectured. "Sins of the flesh need to be taken very seriously. Your mortal soul is in grave danger. You tempted Robin and caused him to fall from grace."

She looked stricken. "He said that?" she gulped.

"It is fact. It is what Woman does." He studied her luscious body carefully, focusing on her full breasts and the curve of her hips, under her gown. Slightly wetting his lips, he asked, "Have you made full Confession?"

"No, Father," she answered.

"Well, I cannot marry you to Robin until you do. Go on," he said.

Marian swallowed. All the beauty and joy she had felt earlier was being replaced by feelings of shame. The way he was looking at her made her feel dirty and tainted. "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," she began.

"What sins have you committed, my child?" asked the Abbot.

"I have lain with a man who is not my husband, Father," said Marian quietly.

There was a pause. "Full Confession, my child," reminded Father Gerald.

"I have told numerous lies to Sir Guy of Gisbourne and to the Sheriff."

"No, no, no," Father Gerald said. "That is another Confession you must make at another time. Right now, you must fully confess your sins of the flesh."

"There's only Robin," Marian said. "There have been no other men."

"Then tell me," said the Abbot, trying to be patient, "exactly, in detail, what you did and how you specifically sinned with him."

Marian looked at him with wide, indignant eyes. "That is no concern of yours. I'm sure Robin did not tell you, either."

"He is a man. He is not required to. You, being a woman, an inferior creature, must. Tell me, did you moan aloud in pleasure when he entered you? Did you move your hips in time with his thrusts? Did you arch your back and urge him to go faster, begging for more? What were your favorite positions? What perverse activities did you take most pleasure in?" He proceeded to ask more specific questions, his words sounding more and more filthy as he warmed to his subject.

Marian stared at him in horror, trying not to listen. She had made a huge mistake, confiding in him. In all the years she had lived in the castle, where she had overheard snippets of guards' naughty stories and gossip, she had never heard such filthy talk before. She gasped when she saw the Abbot panting and touching himself inappropriately, as he stared at her and asked her things she did not even understand. She turned and ran from the stables as fast as she could.

After she had gone and the Abbot had finished, he left the stables to return to the Manor. "Temptress!" he thought to himself, hating the vile woman for flaunting her beauty at him. It would be his Christian duty to tell Gisbourne her identity, so that she could be captured and killed. But he wouldn't tell him yet. He would wait until Gisbourne returned from York, and use his knowledge as a bargaining chip to gain a larger share of the profits.

Before he reached the Manor however, he was stopped by two hooded men who surrounded him in the dark. One of the men held a round shield and pointed a sword at him. The other stood, feet apart, arms folded across his chest, blocking his path. He carried a Saracen bow, and wore a quiver of arrows on his back.

"So, Father," said the smug and serious voice of Robin Hood, "I see you've been talking to Marian."

Father Gerald laughed nervously. "She asked me to marry the two of you. I took her Confession, and now, all we need to do is arrange the date and hour. You are as good as married, my son."

"I see." Robin sniffed in disgust. "I also overheard you speaking with your good friend, Guy of Gisbourne, earlier. Innocent people in York are going to die, so that you won't have to repay your debts? I don't think so."

"Only Jews, my son. It is no sin to kill a Jew, any more than it is to kill a Saracen. You, of all people, should be able to understand that. How many Saracens have you killed, eh? Rumor has it that they number in the hundreds. Five years in battle, and you a hero on the battlefield! My son, it is no different, believe me."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "And what about Marian? Were you on your way to tell Gisbourne, Abbot, eh?" He took several steps back, cocked an arrow in place, and lifted his bow. "Say your prayers. And unless you do some of that repenting you're so good at preaching, you won't be going home to the Abbey tonight, you'll be going home to Hell."

"It is a sin to harm a man of the cloth!" protested the Abbot. "You'll burn in hell for this!"

"Then I guess we'll be next door neighbors," Robin said, as he fired an arrow, killing the Abbot instantly.

Much found the arrow too dangerously close to himself for comfort, and he gasped and crumpled to the ground in fear, along with the Abbot's now lifeless body.

Robin lifted up his friend, betraying no sign of the anguish he felt at taking yet another human life, however vile that life was. "Come on, Much," he urged, "we need to get out of here...now!" They ran together toward the forest, to catch a few hours' sleep before beginning their journey to York.


	14. Chapter 14

Allan A Dale stepped outside Locksley Manor to get a breath of fresh air. He was dreadfully bored at Giz's party…so bored he thought he might fall asleep. He hadn't seen Marian for awhile, so he figured the news he had sprung on her had upset her so much she had run off somewhere. Probably was crying her eyes out by now. Well, at least she finally had a good reason to cry.

Now, what could he do to pass the time, while he was stuck in Locksley with Giz's dreary guests? Perhaps he could pay a friendly call on one of the village girls, or their mothers. Or both. He glanced over at a nearby cottage and noticed the potter's girl, Kate, outside with her mother, Rebecca. On second thought, he'd have more fun being bored out of his scull at the party. At least the party guests didn't shriek at him in whiny voices, like that scarecrow of a daughter, Kate, or nag and scold like the mother, Rebecca.

He did need to take a whiz, though, so he walked toward some bushes in the dark, laughing to himself how he was about to piss on Giz's property. Or, Robin's property. Either way, it was his own little way of getting back at both of them.

Before he reached the bushes, he stumbled over a body lying in his path. Surely not some drunken guest passed out from too much merriment? If so, he was the only one merry at this funeral…Allan meant "party." He bent down to shake the bugger awake, and realized that "funeral" really was the appropriate term.

The Abbot of Roche was lying dead in the grass, with one of Robin's arrows in his chest!

"Guy!" Allan shouted, looking around, in case Robin was still in range. "Guy! Robin's killed the Abbot!"

Gisbourne ran to Allan, followed by his guards, as well as most of his guests.

"Where were your guards?" Allan asked.

"Hood!" Gisbourne shouted.

The party was officially over. Gisbourne's guests shook their heads in disbelief, sorry that such a holy man of the cloth had been brutally struck down while innocently minding his own business, attending a social event. That dangerous thief Robin Hood and his gang of thugs needed to be stopped!

"Go," Gisbourne commanded his guests. "Return to your homes. And Allan, go to Nottingham and inform the Sheriff of Hood's latest crime against the people and the Church. Then come back here."

"Back 'ere? Why, Guy?" Allan asked.

"Do as you're told. We have a journey to make tomorrow, and I leave from here at dawn. With you."

...

Later that night, Marian rode her horse straight into Robin's camp in Sherwood. She had been riding through the forest for hours, trying to forget the disgusting things she had seen and heard from the Abbot of Roche. She found it easy to forget, since she had such lovely thoughts to replace the vile ones. She longed to share her news with Robin, since it was his news, too.

She smiled as she heard Little John's deafening snores. She had forgotten just how loud his snores could be.

She tiptoed into the camp, not wanting to wake anyone, not even Robin. She could wait until he was up to tell him. She looked at his sleeping face. His mouth was wide open and a small puddle of drool was forming under his cheek. How romantic! she thought, with a laugh. Nevertheless, she had to stop herself from kissing his scruffy cheek. He was so beautiful to her, drool and all!

Her bunk was empty, the bunk which had belonged to Allan before it had been hers. She lay down upon it and stiffened. Uhh! It was so hard and uncomfortable! Much, usually the complainer, had told her it was much better than sleeping on the ground, or moving from place to place, the way they had last year. Marian truly missed many things since she had left Robin's gang, but she certainly didn't miss the difficult living conditions.

She wondered where she would live now, when her body would no longer be able to hide her condition. Would she have to live in the forest through the winter? That would be so difficult! But she could do it. At least she would be with Robin. She looked back at him.

Oh, no! Robin's face was twitching, and his body began to shake. She watched helplessly as his head jerked from side to side. Wherever it was his mind took him in his nightmares, he was there again, and she could not follow him through his private hell. But she could pull him out of it, by calling his name.

"Robin! Robin, wake up! It's Marian! I'm here, my darling! I love you! Wake up!"

Robin continued to thrash about in his sleep, but Will Scarlet had heard Marian's voice. Will sat up, rubbed his eyes, and smiled sleepily at Marian, accepting her presence without questioning her. When he saw it was only Robin having another one of his nightmares, he rolled over in his bunk to go back to sleep.

"Robin!" she whispered loudly to him again. He sat up, eyes wide open, and gave a wild cry, before shuddering, and finally awakening.

Djaq awoke, too, and did just what Will had done…smiled a greeting at Marian, accessed the situation as merely being another nightmare on Robin's part, and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Now that Robin was fully awake, Marian climbed down from her bunk and climbed into his. She kneeled in front of him, holding his stiff body gently in her arms, rocking him and murmuring his name over and over again. As his breathing slowed and became more regular, she felt his body begin to relax.

"You're back," she said, stroking his hair. "You're here. And so am I."

"For good?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I don't know. But I love you. I know that. I love you, Robin."

"I know it, too," he said. "And I love you."

She was thrilled every time he said it. It had taken years of patient waiting on her part to hear him finally declare his feelings for her. She hoped it wouldn't take him years before he admitted his nightmares.

"I won't ask you where you just were. But tell me, how can I help prevent you going there again?"

"I killed him, Marian," he said.

"Who? In your dream, you mean?"

"No. The Abbot. I shot him. Tonight. He's dead. Hundreds and hundreds are dead."

"You killed the Abbot? Why, Robin? He's a very bad man, but why did you kill him?"

"He was going to tell Gisbourne about us." He grabbed her arms and squeezed them hard. "I can't let anything happen to you!"

She realized this was not the time for her to tell him about their child. That news would have to wait until morning.

"Then you did the right thing, Robin. You protected us. It was my fault. I told him about us."

Robin shook his head. "It was his fault, Marian. Don't blame yourself."

"You're right. I'd like to stay with you tonight, but we need to try and get some sleep. Do you think the others would be upset if they woke and found me snuggling with you in your bunk?"

"Much would. I doubt anyone else would mind. I want you to stay. I want to hold you and feel you fall asleep in my arms."

"Heaven on earth," Marian murmured sleepily, as she lay back in his embrace.

Just as she felt herself drowsily begin to drift off to sleep, she was jolted awake when she heard him admit, "It's Acre, Marian. My mind keeps sending me back."


	15. Chapter 15

Marian took a deep breath. Robin had just confided something to her about his nightmares, and she needed to tread carefully. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and cause him to retreat back into his stubborn silence and denial.

"I can't imagine what you must have gone through," she said gently.

"It's good you can't. I don't want you to know."

She let her fingers play in his hair, loving how it felt, and hoping it soothed him.

"Much once told me there were huge spiders, tarantellas, that would crawl all over everyone at night. He said everyone made a great deal of noise to keep them away."

Robin was silent. He had not been thinking of spiders.

"Much was probably very good at that," she said, weakly attempting a joke. Robin's face looked severe in the moonlight, and she was trying to get him to smile. "Being noisy, I mean."

Oh, dear. She had ruined it. Their bodies were touching, but there was a huge gulf between them. Uncomfortable by the weight of the silence, she nervously spoke again.

"And he told me the Saracens used to catapult poisonous snakes down upon your heads. How frightening!"

The distance seemed to grow, and she silently cursed herself for bringing up things that clearly didn't matter to him.

Just when she had given up hope of him speaking, however, she felt his arms tighten around her, and heard him say, "In one battle, we were outnumbered by, I don't know. They had 15,000 men, and we had six."

"Six thousand?" Surely he meant six thousand. Or was he confused, thinking of his small gang of outlaws? He seemed so far away!

"It should have been a slaughter," he continued, his voice expressionless. "It was a slaughter. I slaughtered them. I can still feel their blood splashing on me, warm and sticky, as I hacked them to bits. I can still taste it in my mouth. Sand and sweat and blood."

Without meaning to, she pulled away, recoiling from him.

"I don't want to talk about it any more," he said grimly.

She had failed. She knew she would have to do better if she were to ever help him get through this!

"You are a good man, Robin. You mustn't ever doubt that." She got his attention by stroking his cheek and gently kissing his lips. "So," she asked sweetly, holding him close, "what would you rather talk about?"

"I don't want to talk at all. I want to kiss you some more," he answered, still grim.

"Well, I think that sounds like a plan," she said, borrowing one of his expressions.

They were both aware of the close proximity of his men, so they kept their kisses under control. It was fun to be kissing him in his bunk in the camp at night. It made her feel good to know that at least she could cheer him up this way. As she noticed his mood improving, she wondered whether she could tell him about the baby after all.

"Marian," he asked, his voice filled with hopeless longing, "are you here to stay?"

She took a moment to consider. She would need to come here before too long. But if she didn't return to the castle tonight, Guy might assume Robin had taken her when he had killed the Abbot. That would put them all in danger. It would be wiser to formulate a plan, an excuse for her leaving, and let Guy believe she was somewhere else.

"I'll need to get back before it's light," she said, knowing her words would hurt him.

"How will you get in?"

"The same way I did when I was the Nightwatchman," she bragged.

"Was?" Robin asked, confused.

Oh, dear. She had never told him about Guy unmasking her, and how Allan had saved her at the last moment from the hangman's noose. She could only imagine his reaction! Years from now, when all this was safely behind them, she would tell him the entire story. But not now.

"I mean, the last time I did it," she lied.

He was staring at her, aware that she was lying. He could usually tell, and she couldn't throw him off by giving him her little half smile, the way she could Gisbourne.

But there was no way she could possibly tell him the truth yet! He couldn't handle it!

"I haven't been the Nightwatchman for some time, Robin. I lost my nerve. I want to help others in different ways now." She rationalized that this was partially true.

He was surprised, but also relieved. "Then stay here with me and we can help the poor together!"

"Soon, I promise," she said, meaning it. "I do need to get back tonight, though. And I have to get some sleep first." She burrowed her head onto his shoulder, trying to get comfortable in his hard, cramped bunk. "Would you mind terribly talking, while I just stay quiet and listen? I'm so tired, so you won't mind if I fall asleep while you're talking, will you? Oh, and could you remember to be sure and wake me before it's light, so I can get back to the castle on time?"

In spite of his disappointment in her answer, Robin couldn't help laughing. "Anything else milady requires?" he asked.

"Yes. Roll over. I can't sleep this way."

He snickered and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around her as she lay in front of him. "Mmm, that's better," she sighed. She snuggled her back against his chest, delighting in the familiar feel of his hard fit body. She felt him brush aside her hair and plant a few soft kisses on the back of her neck. It felt really nice, and she decided that now was the perfect time to tell him the wonderful news.

"Robin," she began, hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he murmured, his mouth against her neck.

His hands began to expertly examine the curves on her body, she sat up in alarm.

"Robin!" she scolded. "Now is not the time!" She looked toward his men. Thankfully, they were all still sleeping.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "Just a delightful new habit I've picked up recently."

"Well, unless you want to break the habit permanently, I suggest you behave yourself in company!"

He grinned at her, breaking her resolve to be stern.

She lay back down, but refrained from snuggling quite so close. "Talk to me, Handsome. Send me off to sleep with one of your tales of adventure."

"You mean lull you to sleep by my dullness?"

"That's right."

He laughed softly. "You know, Marian, I'm really going to miss you when I'm in York. Maybe I'll have time to buy you a present. I need to prove to you I can bring you gifts you'll like. You know how much I like a challenge."

She sat up again. "York? Why are you going to York, Robin?"

"To stop Gisbourne. Much and I are leaving shortly. I'm sorry…I thought you knew."

He must have found out Gisbourne's "mission" without her help. It was just as well. She'd rather not know. She still wanted to believe that Guy was changing. If he wasn't, then she wasn't helping anyone at all.

"I was thinking," he continued, "that Much and I could accompany you back to Nottingham...make certain you arrive safely. Then, we'll travel north from there. Better close those beautiful eyes, my love, if you want to get any sleep at all tonight."

And just how did he expect her to sleep now?

"How long are you going to be away?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, feeling tense and troubled.

She wanted to go with them. And then, another thought struck her. He wasn't going to kill Guy, was he? Especially not now, since Guy was on the path to goodness. A worse thought hit her. He wasn't going to get killed himself? She grabbed him tightly and began crying as if he were already dead.

"Hey, hey," he said, holding her tenderly. "I'll be back before you know it. Just try to think of the present I'll bring you. Don't cry, Marian."

"Robin, don't get yourself killed!"

"When have I ever?" he teased, gently.

"It's just...Oh, Robin, I need to tell you something glorious! I'm going to have-"

"Master!"

They broke apart guiltily to find an indignant Much staring at them, packs and weapons ready for the journey.

"Master," he repeated, frowning disapprovingly at Marian, "it's time to go."

...

**(Note: Believe it or not, the spider and snake references are factual, according to Frank McLynn's excellent book, Richard & John: Kings At War. I believe the UK title is Lionheart and Lackland).**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm not saying anything. I'm not saying anything."

Much might complain about riding a "nag," but he was certainly on his high horse this morning.

Robin was in no mood to hear Much rant. He had just bid Marian goodbye outside Nottingham Castle, and he didn't know how long it would be until he saw her again. It had not even been a private "goodbye," with Much's wide eyes staring at them, and his sharp ears listening to their every whisper. Robin had the distinct impression that Marian wanted to share something with him, but she had not had the chance, thanks to Much. On top of that, he was exhausted from lack of sleep.

He did, however, relish the challenge and danger of this mission. It would pit him against the man he hated most in the world, even more than the Sheriff of Nottingham himself. Guy of Gisbourne was his sworn enemy…the traitor who had tried to kill the King, the coward who had nearly killed him and his beloved, the charlatan who had stolen his lands and his titles, and, most painful of all to Robin, the villain who had nearly won Marian's hand, if not her heart, a little more than a year ago, and who harbored hopes of winning her still.

"You should be happy, Much," Robin began, attempting to redirect Much's impending outburst. "It's just the two of us again."

"You mean since Marian's back home in the castle, where she belongs?"

Robin ignored the obvious jibe. "No, I mean the rest of the gang are staying in Nottinghamshire, to continue our work while we're away. I thought you might enjoy having my complete attention to yourself, for once."

"Please," Much groaned. "You expect me to be happy, rising well before dawn, to ride to Nottingham on a broken down nag, while you ignore me and make goo goo eyes at Marian the entire way?"

"Make what?"

"You know what I mean! And not only that, it's revolting to ride these old nags, Robin! I thought you were a better judge of horseflesh!"

"Much, how much attention do you think we'd get, riding two of my fine destriers, if we raided Locksley's stables?"

"That has never stopped you before, Robin. If you ask my opinion, I'd tell you that the more attention you garner, the better for you! Never mind about the danger you put me in, oh, no! But now, you steal two old nags, just to avoid the attention you're always seeking?"

"I don't seek attention!"

"Please!" Much whined.

They rode in silence for a short time, and Much began to cheer up. It was pleasant being on a mission with Robin again...just the two of them...traveling northward together! The air was brisk, with just the slightest chill to remind them of the changing season. It was good to get away from Nottingham, and the recent memory of last night's murder of that revolting abbot! It was good to give Robin new sights and sounds to take his mind off that! As Much cheered, he decided it wouldn't hurt to try. He burst into song.

"Oh, hey nonny nonny no, hey nonny nonny-"

"NO!" Robin shouted, silencing his friend.

Meanwhile, Allan A Dale was "playing Much" to Gisbourne's Robin, as they made the same journey toward York. However, while Robin and Much needed to travel furtively, Guy and Allan travelled the main roads.

"So," Allan said sleepily, "returnin' to your old stompin' grounds, eh? Isn't your family's estate a stone's throw or so away from York, Guy?"

Gisbourne did not want to discuss his family history with anyone, let alone a chatterbox like Allan. Allan must have asked around, else how would he know that? The truth was, the village of Gisburne did indeed lie just west of York, but it, along with its magnificent estate, was lost to Guy forever, having been seized by the Church when his drunken, abusive father had mismanaged it beyond repair.

Neither one of the men realized they shared a similar background, having been raised, if you could call it that, by drunken, abusive fathers. And even though they did not know it, it helped to form the fragile bond between them. However, their ways of coping with it were as different as night from day. Gisbourne was woefully insecure and felt less than other men, and he turned to abuse himself to feel strong and powerful. Allan relied on humor to help him forget, wanted to grab whatever happiness he could from life, and tried to treat others kindly, whenever possible.

"So, Guy," continued Allan, "since I'm comin' with you on this mysterious mission, I assume I'll get a share of the profits, oi?"

"Your loyalty will be rewarded, Allan. You can be sure of that."

"So, ah..." Allan began carefully, "just what is this mission?"

"Your duties are simple. You will serve as 'lookout' for me while I perform the dangerous tasks, and be prepared to defend me, should the need arise. You will help me bring the silver home."

"That doesn't sound so bad! Especially the last part! So, tell me, what's the Sheriff up here like, oi? Anything like Vaisey?"

"Another one of Prince John's appointments. Older, more serious, less ambitious. Weaker. We shouldn't expect any trouble from him, but we can't expect any help, either. He'll turn a blind eye to our doings, but won't hesitate to hang us, if it would appear to benefit him."

"Lovely! Sounds like a candidate for 'Man of the Year!' "

Gisbourne turned and silenced Allan with a sneer.

And so, both Robin and Much, and Gisbourne and Allan, travelled in silence on their journey towards York.

,,,

**(Note: Interesting fact: The village of Gisburn does indeed lie west of York, and the Lord's family estate was seized by the Church due to cruelty and mismanagement on the part of the lord in the late 1100's! This true history so much better explains Guy than that silly soap opera concocted during Series 3, in my opinion! Does anyone else agree?) **


	17. Chapter 17

Much glanced at Robin, kneeling beside him in a pew in York Minster, the grand stone gothic cathedral in the city of York. He was surprised to see his master's eyes spilling over with tears.

"Master, what's wrong?" he whispered.

Robin shook his head and returned to his prayers.

"What's wrong, Master?" Much repeated.

"Shh, Much. I'm just moved," Robin whispered back, realizing that Much wouldn't stop asking until he received an answer. "Do you realize how long it's been since we've been able to worship in public?"

Much hadn't considered it, but come to think of it, it was nice to walk freely about the city with their heads held high, and their hoods hanging loosely around their necks, rather than shrouding their faces.

Hearing his master take a sharp breath, Much looked at Robin in alarm, then allowed his eyes to follow Robin's surprised gaze.

He knew that monk Robin was staring at! They both knew him!

"That's Brother William!" Much whispered delightedly. "Brother William De Conti!"

Robin nodded, smiling brightly.

William De Conti was a trusted friend, a warrior monk who had fought bravely alongside Robin and Much at Acre. He was noble by birth, but being a second son, had not inherited his father's property, and had joined the Church, as so many second sons did. His soul was on fire for the Lord, his muscles strong from exercise, and his valor unmistakable and true. Because of his birth, he could have taken a loftier position in the Church, but had elected a more humble station, feeling he could more closely help his flock that way. His face lit up when he recognized Robin in the pews of the cathedral.

After the service ended, Robin signaled to Much to remain in the pew, and they were rewarded when Brother William joined them.

"Robin of Locksley!" William cried, embracing his friend. "Much! It's so good to see you! What brings you to York? I've heard stories of your doings in the south. I'm sorry for the loss of your lands, Robin, but I'm not surprised that you are fighting the good fight for justice! Come. Come with me to my chambers, where we can talk privately."

The three men entered the stark chambers of the monk, and Robin breathed a prayer of thanksgiving. Here at last was a holy man he could trust with his life, and even with Marian's life.

"When did you return from the Crusades?" Robin asked.

"I left shortly after you did. After you were wounded and barely hanging onto life, I marched south, with the rest of King Richard's troops. We got close enough to Jerusalem to see it, but the King chose to forgo that battle, and took us to Egypt instead, before we marched northward again. I never set foot in the holy city."

"King Richard must have had good reason," Robin stated, ever one to defend his hero.

"I'm sure he did. But, I had seen enough of war by that time. I felt called to return here, and His Majesty graciously granted me permission. And once I returned, I knew why. As you well know, England is being destroyed under Prince John's stewardship. I hear your shire is the worst in the country. Your Sheriff is rumored to be the Devil incarnate."

"It's true!" Much agreed. "He even looks like the Devil! He even has his haircut!"

Robin and William exchanged looks.

"Brother William," Robin said, "'I'm glad we found you here. I need to ask you two favors."

"Anything, Robin." Brother William waited, and Robin let out a nervous sigh.

"The first is a personal matter," Robin explained. He hesitated nervously, finding it difficult to confide the matter which meant so much to him. "Do you think you could marry me?" he asked, at last. "It needs to be kept secret, for her safety, and I haven't found anyone I could completely trust, until now."

William broke into a jubilant smile. "Robin, congratulations!" he said, throwing out his arms and enclosing his friend in a huge embrace. "I would be honored to conduct the ceremony. Is she here with you in York?"

"No," Robin replied, "and I don't know whether she'll be able to come here, either."

"It's complicated," Much volunteered.

"Well, I will just have to visit Nottinghamshire then. But I won't be able to get away until the middle of next month. Would the seventeenth of October suit?"

Robin's smile rivaled the sun. "It would suit perfectly!" he exclaimed. He turned to Much, enclosing him in a celebratory embrace.

"First your birthday, and then, three days later, your wedding! We really will have something to celebrate!" Much crowed, wiping tears from his eyes.

After they managed to settle down, Robin brought up his second request.

"Much and I are here to protect some of your citizens. There are Jews whose lives are being threatened, simply to erase debts owed to them. I have reason to believe a certain Guy of Gisbourne is coming here to rob and murder innocent Jews." The way he snarled the name "Guy of Gisbourne" left no doubt as to how greatly he loathed the man.

"How can I help?" Brother William asked.

"Help me find their leader so I can warn them. Help me discover who is likely to be targeted, so I can protect them."

"Did you know that two of the wealthiest Jews in our community were robbed and murdered only a week or two ago? Abraham and Benjamin of York were both discovered dead in their homes, having been stabbed. No one has any idea who committed the violent acts. Unfortunately, most of our citizens celebrated. Jews are almost universally hated here, Robin."

"Jews are under the protection of the King!" Robin declared passionately. "Henry II so deemed it! And Richard is even more fervent in his desire to protect them!"

Brother William smiled to himself. Locksley hadn't lost his idealistic zeal for right and justice, and William was reminded why he loved the young man so much. "That may be true, but the fact remains that York's citizens are jealous of their wealth. Even the clergy preach against them. Most of our nobles are heavily in debt to them, and would only be too glad to see them dead, so that their debts could be forgotten."

"That is revolting!" Much decided.

"Prince John is no friend to them, either. Before Abraham was killed, the Prince had seven of his teeth extracted, one a day for seven days, until he agreed to pay the Prince money he did not owe him."

"Revolting, revolting, revolting!" Much continued. "Revolting!"

"But I know their leaders, Robin, and I would be happy to introduce you to them. The leader of their community is called Josce of York. Their religious leader is Yom Tob of Joigny. I could take you to them now, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Robin said gratefully.

...

Meanwhile, in York Castle, Allan A Dale was trying to size up the Sheriff of York from afar, as the Sheriff talked to his master. The Castle itself was much grander than Nottingham's, and the Sheriff seemed calmer and much less explosive than Crazy Vaisey. Allan was trying not to stare, but he would like to know what Guy and the Sheriff were saying.

Allan looked away for moment, only to find that someone else sizing him up! The Sheriff's wife, Gweneth, was staring at Allan in a way he was familiar with, though he typically he didn't get this kind of attention from rich noblewomen. This was the kind of stare he frequently got from the tavern girls at the Trip!

Gweneth approached Allan slowly.

"Your master seems quite busy with my husband," she began. "Do you have any suggestions what we could do while they chatter?"

Her invitation was crystal clear. Allan considered.

Although Gweneth was a good twenty years younger than her husband, she was still many years older than Allan, and definitely on the wrong side of forty. She wasn't horrible looking, but her face was plain and dowdy. Her golden hair was beginning to dull with gray, but her figure still looked alright. "I've had worse," Allan thought to himself, but knew he could easily find better, if that was what he wanted to do while in York. Besides, even if she had looked like Helen of Troy, Allan knew better than to risk angering the Sheriff by messing with his wife.

"I gotta stay right here, where Gisbourne can see me. If I disappear, there'll be hell to pay, if you know what I mean."

Apparently, she was used to being turned down. "Well," she said, "you know where to find me, should you change your mind."

As she walked away, Allan heard Gisbourne's bark. "Allan! It's time."


	18. Chapter 18

Marian stood uncomfortably at the Council of Nobles, trying to pay attention to Vaisey's latest plan of outrage against the innocent people of the shire, but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

Now that Robin had gone, she felt all alone.

Being alone usually didn't bother her. She wasn't like Robin, who needed to be surrounded by adoring followers. Luckily for him, his sunny disposition, clever tongue, kind heart, and many talents brought him loyal supporters by the droves, from all stations in life. Marian was reserved and independent, and typically preferred to be alone or in the company of one or two people she truly cared about, or in the company of her horses. Back when she had horses, that is, before Guy had burned her home to the ground, and she had lost all her property.

But now, when she found herself unmarried and expecting a child, she felt she needed support from someone.

She still carried the initial ecstasy she felt when she had first learned the news, but it was slowly being overshadowed by worry. Where would they live? What would the baby need? What if Robin were to die?

That is how this happened in the first place, she reminded herself. She had been so afraid that one or both of them might die, that she couldn't wait for the King to return before she…before they….And then, once she had experienced it, in all its physical and emotional fullness, there was just no turning back.

And now, here she was…without a mother, without a father, without a husband.

She loved and trusted Robin with her whole heart. If he were here…if she could talk to him…she was sure everything would be alright. But he was far away and putting himself in danger…in the path of death, once again.

She lifted her eyes and noticed Lord Louthborough staring at her. She smiled ruefully. If he knew her secret, he would probably pucker his prim little lips and tell her he had always known she would grow up to be a tainted woman, a "foul tart." That is what he predicted she would be back when she was a young girl, when he had thankfully found her too unruly to marry. He had scolded her and scolded her to work harder on her sewing, but she hadn't listened!

Oh, dear. If she had only worked harder, she would be able to make clothes for her baby now.

Her poor little baby! He wouldn't have any clothes! Or what clothes he would have would be disgracefully made by her impatient hands!

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, as they had off and on for the past two weeks. Sheriff Vaisey stopped his evil little speech and stared at her, aghast.

"Why the tears, Missy?" he asked, rising from his chair, decked out in the little ermine getup he reserved for cooler sessions of the Council. "Did I say something to bring this on? Or are you missing your good friend, Guy?"

"I'm sorry," Marian said quietly, trying to wipe her tears away. "I'm not feeling well. I ask your leave to be excused, My Lord."

"Excused? EXCUSED?" bellowed the Sheriff. "So you can go to your room and cry into your pillow because you're missing Gisbourne? A clue…NO! You will stand there and attend me, Missy, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Marian bowed her head. At least the Sheriff's bellowing had angered her enough to cure her of her tears.

Well, she thought to herself, she would just have to work hard to sew something for her baby to wear. If someone as stupid as the Locksley village girl Kate could sew, then surely she could, too. It would just take a little effort and patience. She would buy some fabric in the marketplace today, as soon as the Council let out. She was determined that her baby would be the best dressed little outlaw anyone had ever seen!


	19. Chapter 19

Brother William stealthily led Robin and Much through The Shambles, a winding narrow street in the heart of York.

"This is how we live our lives, Brother," Much tried to explain. "Skulking in shadows, hoods hiding our faces…It's really not so bad, once you grow used to it! Who'd have thought we'd be doing it here in York, though? And with you! Say, if you ever get kicked out by the Church, you can always come and join our outlaw band! We have an empty bunk and everything! You'd like the others. Though it might get confusing, having two Wills around. I can just imagine it! 'Food!' I'd call. 'Will, come eat!' and then, you and Will, the other Will, that is, would both come along, and neither one would know which Will I meant! Though I suppose that wouldn't be a problem, since I'd probably have food enough for both of you! I hope you like chicken! We eat a lot of chicken, don't we, Master?" Much said meaningfully.

"Shh, Much!" Robin ordered.

For a few moments, there was no sound except for their breathing and the fall of their footsteps. Then, Much began to rattle on again.

"Don't believe the others when they say it's not chicken, because it is! Not every chicken tastes the same, you know! It all depends on what the chicken itself eats! If, for instance, a chicken were to exist on a diet of, say… nuts, that chicken might taste a bit like, say… you might imagine a squirrel would taste! Not that I know what a squirrel tastes like, of course. I only mean-"

"Much, with the greatest respect," Brother William interrupted, "shut up!"

Much stood wide eyed in shock for a moment, while Robin sniggered. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "I guess you really could come join our gang!"

They arrived at the Synagogue, which was nearly as large and ornate as York Minster itself, though it was crafted in a very different style. Brother William led them deeper into its dark stone interior, and found a private room at the back. After knocking gently, they saw the door being opened by a rotund middle-aged man, who peered suspiciously at Robin.

"Brother William," greeted Rabbi Yom Tob of Joigny, "I see you've brought company."

"I am Robin of Locksley, and this is my friend, Much," Robin said, not waiting to be introduced. "I bring you grave news. Your people face a serious threat. There is someone in York who seeks to kill them."

Rabbi Yom Tob smiled a slow, whizzical smile. "Only one?" he asked, almost with amusement. "Where are the other hundreds? Where have they gone? Don't tell me they've flown south for the winter, like the swallows!"

In spite of the serious situation, Robin cocked a grin. He found he immediately liked the Rabbi. He got the impression he was a man who held onto his ideals and humor, despite the threat of adversity.

"There is one particular person in York, sent here with the firm intention of murdering your wealthiest money lenders, and stealing their wealth to finance a plot to overthrow the King!"

The Rabbi lifted his eyebrows and invited the three men to make themselves comfortable in his room. "Young man, you have said quite a mouthful without even taking a breath. You are impatient, yes?"

"Yes!" Much affirmed, enthusiastically.

"Determined to save your people, rather. Tell me, can you gather your people here, so that I may warn them? I am willing to lay down my life to protect them."

"Well, young man," the Rabbi said, "since you seem so bound and determined, I will summon the men here."

He called for several pages to deliver the message to every Jewish household in the city.

"The men will come," he said. "Now, may I offer you some refreshment while we wait?"

Robin refused, but Much happily obliged. It wasn't long, however, before the Synagogue was filled with men, curious to learn why their Rabbi had summoned them.

Their civic leader, Josce of York, stepped forward to learn the reason for the gathering.

Rabbi Yom Tob introduced Robin to the crowd, and Robin tried to impress upon the men the danger they faced from Gisbourne.

"A traitor named Guy of Gisbourne has travelled to York to rob and kill you. I have proof that he has already murdered two of your people."

"What proof?" asked Josce.

"Gisbourne recently returned from a trip with money and a gold and ruby necklace. Inscribed on the back of the necklace were the words, 'To Rachel, from Benjamin of York, 1193.' "

Robin's words fell on a hushed crowd. Most of the men had seen that necklace around Rachel's neck, and they knew she was now grieving for the loss of her husband and their money.

"I urge those of you who are able to fight, to take up arms with me and defend your families, your homes, and your honor. I will handle Gisbourne, but you must prepare yourselves, in case his actions incite a riot. My friend here and I witnessed the London riots during the King's coronation. We intend to stop this before it ever takes place."

For some reason, the men were impressed by the young man's honesty, courage, and leadership. They felt willing to follow him, but few of them felt able to fight.

"We are no warriors, as you, your friend, and Brother William are. However, we will be on our guard and do whatever we can. We thank you for your interest in us, good sir," Josce spoke for his people.

Robin nodded. It was all he could do at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Sneaking through the city streets, hidden under his cloak, Allan was reminded of the days when he used to be a member of Robin Hood's gang. He pushed aside his frustration at no longer being part of the group of the four men and one woman he truly loved like a brother, as he quietly followed Gisbourne through the dark streets of York.

They were on a secret mission, and Allan suspected Giz was out to rob some very wealthy person whom the Sheriffs of Nottingham and York had approved. Ah, well, Allan mused, too bad. He'd robbed plenty of people under Robin, and had picked quite a few pockets himself in his days before Sherwood. How was this any different? A fool and his money soon parted, eh? Still, he had a bad feeling about this he couldn't shake.

"Wait here," Gisbourne ordered, stopping behind a decent looking stone house, before disappearing inside.

Allan did as he was told, keeping his hand on his sword hilt, in preparation to fight. Giz was sure taking his time! Allan cringed when he heard an accented male voice inside beg Guy for mercy, and tried to shut his ears against the man's thick screams that followed.

Shortly after, Guy came running from the house, panting, and handed Allan a heavy casket.

"Home now, Guy?" Allan asked nervously.

'"Not yet. On to the D's, " Gisbourne replied.

"What?" Allan asked. "D's? I don't get it, Guy."

"You do not need to. Just do as you're told!"

"Alright, alright," Allan said, trying to calm his master.

Before they had a chance to move on, they were stopped by another man.

"Sir Guy?" asked a stranger Allan had never met before.

Gisbourne unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the man. Recognizing the figure in the dim light, he withdrew his sword and spoke. "Sir Richard?"

"Who is that, Guy?" Allan asked.

"A colleague," Gisbourne answered. "A Black Knight. You have no need to fear Sir Richard, Allan."

"No, you don't, Traitors," came another voice from the shadows. "But you'd be wise to fear me."

Gisbourne and Allan stared at one another in dreaded surprise. That smug, overconfident voice belonged to Gisbourne's worst nightmare.

"Hood?" he asked in alarm, seeming to point his sword in all directions at once.

Robin cockily stepped from the shadows, accompanied by Much, and a monk who looked like he could knock out the Devil with a single blow.

"Just like a bad penny, Gisbourne," Robin smirked, "you just seem to turn up everywhere."

"What's Hood doing here?" Sir Richard asked, in alarm.

"Who's that, Master?" Much whispered anxiously.

"Richard Malebys," Robin said, addressing the knight, "you're keeping odd company tonight. Why don't you run along home, unless you want to shake hands with my friends here." At that, Much and Sir William both pointed their swords in Sir Richard's face.

Sir Richard backed up. "I'm going…I'm going," he said, cowardly.

"Wise decision, Malebys," Robin said, as the man continued to back away. "Now, Gisbourne," Robin continued, pulling out his own sword and circling his enemy, "let's finish this here."

"You're no killer, Hood," Gisbourne sneered.

"You're right. I'm not. But who said anything about killing? My friends and I are here to capture you. We plan to take you to the Sheriff of York, and let him put you to justice. We're not in Nottingham anymore, Gisbourne. You're outnumbered, now that your friend has deserted you. I suggest you surrender."

"Surrender to you, Hood? I suggest you surrender to me!"

"What?" Robin asked in amazement. "And miss the fight? I don't think so."

Suddenly there was a female scream from inside the house where Gisbourne had recently conducted his foul deeds. Robin instinctively turned toward it, giving Gisbourne a chance to bear down upon him.

Allan turned his sword on Much, and the fight was on. Brother William darted into the house, to help the woman who had screamed.

Robin and Gisbourne almost seemed to be enjoying their fight. Their battle was bigger than York…it was about Justice. It was about Locksley. It was about England. It was about Marian.

Allan and Much's battle was quite the opposite. Unlike Much, Allan typically enjoyed a fight. He enjoyed a fight so much, he often overdid it a bit. But not tonight. Allan had to conquer every impulse to stop himself from rushing to Robin's defense! Both Allan and Much were fighting less than half heartedly. Not admitting it, even to themselves, neither one wanted to hurt his former friend.

Gisbourne managed to knock Robin's sword to the ground, and had him at his sword point, backed against a wall. "Say your prayers, Hood," he sneered. "Too bad you won't be around to see me marry Marian. She's been growing really close to me lately. All those stirrings she had for me have turned into love."

"You wouldn't know Love if it knocked on your door and introduced itself to you in writing."

With a roar, Gisbourne pulled back his sword so that he could plunge it into Robin's breast.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, Brother William ran from the house, crying, "Chaim is dead! And Malebys has killed his widow!" This time, it was Gisbourne who looked away for an instant, giving Robin his chance to knee Gisbourne where it hurt with all his strength and hatred behind the thrust.

As Gisbourne doubled over in pain, Robin delivered a two fisted blow to his head, which brought Gisbourne to the ground. He lay still, unconscious.

Allan and Much both stopped their mock fight, for they noticed flames licking Chaim's house. Malebys had set fire to the home, to erase all evidence of the huge debts he owed the dead man, for he knew that Prince John would not rest until he claimed the money for himself.

They watched as Malebys ran from the house, and threw a lighted torch through the window of another home two doors down, setting it ablaze.

"Put the fire out!" Robin cried, darting into the second home to rescue whomever was trapped inside.

As the neighborhood Jews poured from their homes, Allan joined Much and Brother William to gather water from a well and try to douse the flames. But it was an impossible task. The flames were too big, and they couldn't pour the water on quickly enough.

Robin ran from the second burning home, carrying a small child in his arms. A young husband also carried a small child, and his shaking wife held an infant.

The flames from both houses shot higher and higher, attracting the attention of the Christians in York. A mob was beginning to form, and cries of, "Burn the Jews! Burn the Jews!" echoed up and down the streets.

"Master, what should we do?" Much cried.

"Go," Robin commanded. "Take everyone to the Castle. Seek shelter there." He turned to the terrified Jews. "The Sheriff is sworn to protect you, by order of the King. Hurry! I will try and hold them off!"

"How can one man hold off a whole mob?" asked Josce.

"One man can't," answered Robin. "But I am Robin Hood!"

Unwittingly, Much and Allan shared a glance, both rolling their eyes in unison.

"Brother William...Much," Robin commanded, "go. See them safely to the Castle. I'll be along once I've quieted this mob."

Much remembered how Robin had accomplished the same task in London years ago, so he had every confidence in his master. William had served under Robin in Acre, and he was used to following his orders. Quickly, they escorted the people away.

Now that it was only Allan and Robin, Allan took a deep breath.

"Robin," he began, hesitantly.

"What, Allan?" Robin fiercely replied. "Helping your master murder innocent people now, are you? I never thought I'd see you stoop so low."

Allan glared at Robin, recognizing which side his bread was buttered on. He walked over to Gisbourne, and shook him awake.

"Guy," he urged, "get up! We gotta get outta here!" He pulled Gisbourne to his feet, and dragged him away, making sure to take the casket of money with them.

Robin watched them go, climbed onto the roof of the tallest house, and readied himself to face the angry mob approaching.

...

**(Note: These events are loosely based on the "Jewish Massacre" which took place in York in March 1190. Many of the characters in the story are named for actual historical figures. I was unaware of the massacre when I began the story, but when doing a bit of research for the chapters on York, I learned about it. Although the years are slightly off, I found the events tragic and gripping, and decided to incorporate them into the story). **


	21. Chapter 21

Robin stood bravely atop the roof of the tallest house in the neighborhood, watching an angry mob of men come tearing down the street toward him.

"People of York," Robin cried aloud. "Many of you know me. I am Robin Hood, rightful Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntington, from the county of Nottingham. I implore you to stop your angry pursuit and let your hearts and heads cool. The people you seek mean you no harm. They are seeking sanctuary in the Castle, and are under the protection of the Sheriff, by order of King Richard! Do not listen to traitors who feed upon your fears! Listen to your hearts! Go home to your wives and children. You do not wish to harm innocent people who are not prepared to defend themselves! Be true Englishmen and uphold the laws of England!"

Sir Richard Malebys, who was leading the revolt, spoke for the crowd.

"That's right…I know you, Hood! I know you to be a common outlaw! Seize him and bring him to me!" he ordered his men. "But keep him alive! The Sheriff of Nottingham is offering a reward of 500 pounds for him, and he wants him all in one piece! He doesn't want to miss the glorious spectacle of watching him die!"

When Robin saw the crowd lunge toward him, he knew he could never fight them all off. His chances were better if he could outrun them. He sprinted over the rooftop and leaped to the ground on the other side, but the crowd immediately had him surrounded.

"Tie him up and take him to the Castle," commanded Malebys. "Let's show him the hospitality the Sheriff of York is prepared to offer!"

….

Robin, wrists and ankles bound by ropes, was led into the Great Hall of York Castle. Robin threw back his head in angry exasperation when he saw Guy of Gisbourne standing closely behind the Sheriff's chair.

"So, you are the infamous outlaw!" the Sheriff said. "Interesting! You don't look so very threatening to me. I imagined you much bigger."

"You know what they say," Robin began, with the lilt in his voice that Gisbourne always found so offensive. "It's not the size of the dog in the fight that counts. It's the size of the fight in the dog!"

"And you will die, Hood, like a dog in the streets, when I deliver you to the Sheriff of Nottingham," Gisbourne said, his voice as cold as steel.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, Gisbourne. Haven't you learned yet? I'll get through this. I always do."

Robin's arrogance made Gisbourne drop his cool demeanor. He took an angry step toward the outlaw, but was stopped by the Sheriff.

"Throw him in the dungeon," the Sheriff ordered. "He can join his friend in crime there, until I see fit to send them to Nottingham."

Robin's face blanched. They'd caught Much! He let out an exasperated sigh. Well, he'd just have to trust his luck and his God, and come up with a really good plan!

Before he was dragged away, he asked, "My Lord Sheriff, where are the Jews? Remember your pledge to King Richard! Remember, you are bound by law to protect them!"

"The Jews are locked here in Clifford's Tower. They are safe."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he murmured.

"For the time being," the Sheriff continued slyly. As Robin was led away, he saw Gisbourne and the Sheriff exchange cold smiles.

...

The Jews were terrified. After the angry mob of Christians had delivered Robin Hood to the Sheriff of York, they surrounded Clifford's Tower and began chanting, "Kill the Jews! Kill the Jews!"

Chains shackled Robin and Much in a large dungeon cell, with various other criminals. They could hear the mob chanting, but they were powerless to help. Brother William was not captured, since he could claim Protection of the Church, but he was ordered back to York Minster, with guards attending him. And although he had returned to the cathedral, he hadn't given up hope. Just like Robin, he was thinking and praying...trying to come up with a plan to free his friends and defend the Jews.

When the Sheriff grew tired of the chanting outside his castle, he approached the mob and held up his hand to silence them. Sir Guy of Gisbourne stood behind him on the castle steps.

"I have heard enough, Malebys," the Sheriff said. "What will it take for you to quiet your crowd?"

'Bloodshed," Malebys responded, amidst the cheers of the crowd.

"What if the Jews agree to be baptised and disregard the debts owed them?" the Sheriff offered. "Would that suit, instead?"

Malebys considered the offer. "If they agree to those terms, they may live. Those who refuse, will die."

"So let it be decreed," the Sheriff announced. "Let them have three days to decide their fate."

...

When Robin and Much learned the terms of the possible release of the Jews, Much was pleased.

"Master! This is good! This is wonderful! Now, the Jews can be baptized and go home!"

Robin's face betrayed his anguish.

"What?" Much asked. "Robin? You're not happy. I don't understand. Why aren't you happy? I mean, I know we're chained to the wall here like...like...like outlaws, but...the Jews are safe! We should celebrate! Robin?"

"Much," Robin began quietly, "remember when we were in Antioch? King Richard explained that if we were ever captured, the Saracens would kill us unless we'd agree to convert to Islam. He told us it was up to each one of us to search our hearts, our souls, and our minds, and decide what we would do if we ever found ourselves in that situation."

"I remember that. I'm glad it never came to that, but, if it had, of course we would convert! I mean, it would only be a false conversion. God is all knowing! He would be able to tell we would only be doing our best to stay alive, right, Robin?...Robin?"

Robin remained silent.

"Master!" Much exclaimed, growing frantic. "Surely not! You...you wouldn't choose to die, would you? I mean, if you chose to die, then I would have to die, too!"

"No, Much, you would examine your own conscience, and do what you felt was best."

"But Master, if you were to die, you know I would die, too! Of grief!"

Robin looked deeply into his loyal friend's eyes. "Well, Much, we can be thankful we were never captured. At least, not in the Holy Land, anyway," he said ruefully, indicating the chains which bound them to the wall. "But I'm concerned for our friends in Clifford's Tower. I don't think too many of them share your confidence in God's knowledge and mercy."

...

Unfortunately, Robin was correct. When the three days were over and the mob was permitted to storm the tower, they discovered the gruesome sight of most of the Jews lying dead. Rather than convert or be killed by the mob, 150 of them...men, women, and children, had taken their own lives.


	22. Chapter 22

When confronted with the sight of so many Jewish families lying dead on the floor of Clifford's Tower, many of the Christians in the mob, who had recently been calling for bloodshed, returned to their senses.

Not all of them…some tried to raise a cheer, or made jokes, or angrily claimed to be cheated from the thrill of shedding the blood themselves. But many in the crowd were shocked awake, and grieved in their hearts for their part in this unspeakable tragedy. They filed out slowly, and returned to their homes.

The homes of the deceased were being looted for money and valuables. Guy of Gisbourne made certain he was accumulating his share. He was acquiring so much wealth, he would need to send to Nottingham for a wagon to take it all back home.

Sheriff Vaisey would be pleased. Not as pleased as he would be at seeing Hood die, Gisboune thought, but pleased nonetheless. Gisbourne only hoped that Hood really would die this time. Just as that foul Hood had advised, he wasn't "holding his breath." But of course Hood would die!

Gisbourne pushed aside his doubts, and continued his search for treasure, threatening any other looters who tried to invade his territory. In a way, he felt degraded, digging for gold among lowlifes, but he reminded himself that this was about real power. The money to finance the Sheriff's scheme was here for the taking. Guy would soon have it all...real power, wealth beyond his dreams, and Marian.

...

Allan A Dale was extremely uneasy. In a few days, he would be one of the men accompanying Giz back to Nottingham, with Robin and Much in tow. He wanted Robin and Much to escape…he didn't want Robin and Much to escape.

Wanting them to escape was obvious. He loved them both, and always would. He didn't want to see them suffer and die. But as for not wanting them to escape…? He hadn't seen Robin's bow anywhere, but he wouldn't put it past him to somehow miraculously find it and begin firing off arrows left and right. Allan didn't want to suffer and die, either.

He could possibly arrange for their escape on the journey home...Robin wouldn't miss any little opportunity Allan might provide. Ropes tied a bit too loosely...guards made a bit too merry on ale...or something more clever. But again, that would throw Allan into a face to face battle with Robin, and he wasn't taking any bets on which one of them would survive.

He had the distinct impression he was being watched. He looked up to find Gweneth, the Sheriff's wife, staring at him. Her wishes couldn't be any more obvious if she were a dog and he a big sausage hanging in a butcher shop window. He laughed at his own image. Yeah…nice one! She being a dog…and him being a big… no, make that a huge sausage! Very appropriate, that!

Allan had an idea. Maybe, just maybe, she could be of some assistance.

"Hello, there," he said, fixing the gleam in his eye which served him so well with the fairer sex.

"Hello," she responded, pleased and surprised by his attention.

"I'll get right to the point," Allan said. "Or," he joked, naughtily, "I'll let you get right to my point, if you know what I mean."

Gweneth's day was definitely shaping up nicely. "You don't say," she responded.

"You know those two prisoners from Nottinham? You know, the good lookin' one and the idiot who talks too much?"

She looked blank. "Good looking one?" she asked.

"Yeah. Not bein' funny, but you 're a woman who clearly has a healthy appetite, so you had to notice the prisoner with all the sex appeal. Women always go for him."

She still looked blank. "You're not talking about Robin Hood and his friend, are you?"

"Yeah," Allan said. "Now you got it!"

"Which one of the two is the good looking one?" she asked.

Allan smiled. He was beginning to really like this Gweneth.

"If you can't tell, you got better taste than most women."

"I certainly didn't notice any sex appeal," she said. "But then again, I think the quota of sex appeal on men from Nottingham has already been taken." She gave Allan a smoldering look.

She wasn't half bad! This idea of his to help Robin might be the highlight of his entire journey to York!

"Well, those two used to be friends of mine, and I'm not eager to see them die. So, I was just thinking…."

He looked around to make sure there was no one watching before he put his arms around her waist. "I was just thinking you might be able to help them escape."

She allowed him to kiss her, before delivering the bad news.

"Sorry. My husband wants that 500 pound reward."

"Not bein' funny, but I'm sure your husband doesn't know half your secrets."

She smiled. They were getting along extremely well.

"Alright," she said. "What do you propose?"

"Your part's easy as a meat pie. Robin and Much will do the hard part. All you gotta do is slip them keys to the locks on their shackles and keys to the locks on the door to the dungeon. If your guards are half as useless as the ones in Nottingham, my friends'll be outta here and on their merry way home quicker than you can pull the wool over your husband's eyes."

She thought for a moment. "I think I can arrange that. Now, I'll do my part, if you'll do yours."

"It's a deal," Allan smiled.

…

And so, when Robin and Much were handed their meager food and water rations for the day, they found keys which perfectly fit the locks to their shackles and the dungeon door. They quietly unlocked themselves, and the rest of the prisoners as well.

"Thank you, God!" Much exclaimed.

"Thank you, Brother William!" Robin corrected.

It wasn't long before they battled their way through some surprised guards, and found their weapons, their horses, and the road home to Sherwood.


	23. Chapter 23

Robin shifted uncomfortably in his bunk, unable to sleep. His bed in Sherwood was not as uncomfortable as the cold hard ground, or the saddle, or the York Castle dungeons…all the places he had been sleeping lately. But still, he could not sleep.

He had failed the Jews of York. He had thought he could inspire the mob to turn away from their ignorance and hatred, the way he had in London years before, but he had failed. And now, so many innocents were dead. He shook his head to push away the thoughts which ate at him.

It was good to be home in Sherwood with his men. He had missed Little John, Djaq, and Will, and they were overjoyed to have him and Much back home again. Not once this evening had they told Much to "shut up." Djaq confided that the forest had been almost deathly quiet, with only herself, Will, and Little John...three of the quietest people in Nottinghamshire, alone together.

And now that everyone else was asleep, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts, he especially longed for Marian. He knew he could expect to spend yet another sleepless night thinking of her.

He sat up. It was late, he reminded himself…too late to go to Nottingham. By the time he'd arrive, he'd probably need to turn right around and come back. He couldn't take a horse…the horses were spent from carrying him and Much from York the past several days.

He couldn't go. He needed to stay here, with his men. There wasn't enough time. He would see her tomorrow.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Robin climbed from his bunk, pushed his feet into his boots, and took off running toward Nottingham Castle.

…

Marian was awake. The stars shone so beautifully in the sky tonight, and she admired their beauty as she stood, gazing up at them through her window. Selecting the brightest one, she wished upon it that Robin would soon be home.

Turning to go back to bed at last, she gasped with delight. Although she hadn't heard a sound, Robin stood inside her door. He looked as if he had run all the way from York.

Marian couldn't move. She felt as if she were dreaming, and she didn't want anything to awaken her. "You're back," she whispered, so softly he could barely hear her.

Robin was unable to catch his breath. Her intoxicating beauty, and the anticipation of making love to her, made it harder than ever for him to breathe.

"You're shivering," he said hoarsely, studying Marian, as he approached her. But she wasn't cold.

He discovered his hands were shaking, too, and his breath hitched even harder than before, as he reached out and slipped her nightdress from her shoulders.

They would have the rest of their lives to savor love slowly, but tonight, they didn't have much time. They didn't need much time, so eager were they with love and desire.

Afterwards, as she lay cuddling with him, their fingers entwined, her cheek resting against his chest, she was almost purring with contentment.

Robin was fighting sleep. He guessed he had no longer than a quarter of an hour before he had to flee, and he didn't want to miss a moment of this precious, stolen time.

He was bothered that he had forgotten to bring her a present. Before he had left for York, he had promised he would bring her a gift, but he had forgotten. However, he felt the news he had to tell her would certainly make up for his lapse of memory.

"Tell me all about your trip," she said, softly.

"Another day, Marian, I promise. Right now, I need to tell you my news."

"I doubt yours can top mine," she boasted.

He was intrigued. "Alright...let's hear it."

"No," she said. "You go first. Once you hear my news, yours won't matter one little bit."

Robin laughed. He was fully awake now. "You think so, do you? Well, Marian, I'd like to hear you top this." His eyes twinkled. He knew how thrilled she was about to be. "Get ready to say your 'I do's,' " he told her. "I found a friend to marry us."

Her reaction was everything he'd hoped for. Her face showed utter joy and amazement.

"Robin! When?"

"October the 17th. Much and I met up with a monk who'd served the King with us in Acre. I'd trust him with my life, Marian. He's coming here expressly to marry us."

She was silent, and he could see how very moved she was.

"It will have to be done quietly, in the forest. But I promise you, when the King returns, I'll throw you the wedding you've always dreamed about! Now, what's your news?" He was sure hers wasn't half as monumental.

She paused. She couldn't just blurt it out.

"I was thinking about saving it for your birthday, but I just can't wait."

"Good. Tell me now."

"Hmm. Perhaps it would be better if I showed you," she said, nervously.

Robin sat up to watch as Marian scampered from the bed. She picked up something from a table and returned to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her to look at what she pushed into his hands.

"There!" she said proudly, rejoining him under the covers. "What do you think?"

"Most beautiful sight this side of Heaven," Robin grinned, pulling aside the covers to look at her some more.

She smiled, accepting his flattery. She secretly loved it that he found her so beautiful. "No, you fool. What do you think of what you're holding?"

He looked down, and was confused by the sight of a very tiny shirt.

"Nice," he hesitated. "So, you bought some doll's clothes."

"Not bought," she bragged. "Made!"

Robin was surprised. "You made this?" he asked, looking at it inquisitively. "Well, I am impressed! Very good, Marian!" He pretended to be interested in the small garment. "Nice work! So, where's the doll?"

Marian took a deep breath. He was always so clever...why hadn't he caught on?

Now that the time had arrived, she found it impossible to speak. Her mouth was dry and her heart was pounding. So, instead of answering his question in words, she took his hand and pressed it firmly against her belly. Her eyes sought his, and she watched his expression change from one of amusement, to confusion, to realization, to shock!

His eyes grew wide as saucers, and his mouth dropped open. As she continued to look questioningly into his eyes, she saw pure joy take hold. His smile lit up his face, followed immediately by tears in his eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her mouth slowly...deeply…happily. Breaking away, he was filled with questions.

"When? How did you know? I mean, how long? Marian, are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful!" she replied, tears filling her eyes, too. "Robin," she laughed, "you sound just like Much!"

Their laughter died when they heard the bells toll four.

"You only just got here," she said sadly.

"I'll come back," he promised.

He wasn't moving.

"You need to go, Robin. It will be Day Watch soon."

"It stays darker longer now. It won't be light for hours." How could he go?

"Go," she begged.

He knew she was right. He rose from the bed, and quickly dressed. Returning to her, he sat beside her to kiss her "goodbye."

"I love you, Marian. Sleep well, My Love."

"I love you, too. Get some rest, Robin. You look tired."

These sad "goodbyes" were tearing him apart! He knew she felt the same.

He would say something cheeky to make her smile, almost to infuriate her, so she wouldn't feel so sad.

"Marian," he called from her door.

Her sad eyes turned to him. He was grinning.

"I always told you I was a perfect shot!"

She stared at him indignantly as he disappeared through her door. After a cross moment or two, she broke into a smile. She hugged her pillow tightly to her and whispered, "One day you'll pay, Robin of Locksley."

...

**(Note: Thanks to all who say they enjoy the historical tidbits. I forgot to mention earlier that the reference to the London riots during King Richard's coronation events actually happened, when Jews tried to leave gifts for the new king. The riots lasted a few days, and Richard sent some of his nobles to handle them. The actual Earl of Huntington played a big role in helping to restore order! This fact was just too good to be true, and I thought it fit beautifully with Robin's decision to join Richard in his Crusade). **


	24. Chapter 24

"Master, where have you been?"

Robin strolled into camp in a happy daze. He was overcome by Marian's news, and he couldn't think straight. He was cold and wet up to his waist, for he hadn't even noticed, until it was too late, that he had stepped right into a stream.

He sat down on his bunk and just grinned at Much.

"Don't sit there!" Much cried, pulling Robin to his feet. "You're wet!"

Robin laughed and affectionately cuffed Much on his head. "Am I? Now, how did that happen?"

"Master, what's going on? Where have you been? You haven't been swimming, have you? I mean, in case you haven't noticed, it's much too cold to swim! The leaves have all turned their…turned their…turned their autumn colors for a reason! It's fall! And that spells chilly! You're going to catch a cold, Robin! Catch a cold, and who's going to be the one to take care of you then, oi? Who's going to be the one to serve you broth and make sure you're covered up at night? Who's going to be the one to bear the brunt of your frustration, when your eyes water and you sneeze and hack and cough, so that you miss your target when you shoot? Who's going to do that, Robin, oi?"

"When have I ever missed my target? Don't you know I'm a perfect shot?" He looked so triumphantly pleased with himself, that Much wanted to cuff him on his head, and not with affection, either.

"Stand over here by the fire, Master," Much insisted. "You need to get dry."

Robin did as he was told, but continued to grin like an idiot. Much pursed his lips and eyed Robin suspiciously.

"I'm not saying anything," he muttered.

The others in the camp were beginning to stir. Will rose first and smiled at Robin and Much, glad to have them back from York, and stepped out of sight to relieve himself.

"Marian!" Much huffed. "You've been with Marian! I suppose you're starving again?"

"Can't eat a bite," Robin said dreamily.

Much handed him a bowl of pottage. Robin downed it in no time flat.

"Can't eat," he continued, handing his empty bowl to Much. "Can't sleep…need to get ready. Work to do."

"Get ready?" Much asked, growing more and more uncomfortable. "Get ready for what?"

Much was worried about getting ready for something himself. Robin's birthday was just around the corner, and Much was busy planning a surprise party for him. He had finally decided that the ideal place to hold the party would be the barn in Nettlestone. Top on his agenda today was a visit to Nettlestone to inform the villagers about the party, so they could plan to join in the celebration. He wished he could host the party in Locksley, but that would just be suicide.

"Get ready to steal Gisbourne's stolen loot?" Will asked, answering Much's question with a question, as he returned to the camp.

At that, Robin returned to his senses. "Now that," he said, pointing at Will, "is an excellent suggestion!"

Last evening, he had told his men about the tragic events in York, and had mentioned that Gisbourne had stolen money and property from the dead Jews, and would be transporting it to Nottingham within the next few days along the Great North Road. He had told them then that he wanted to steal it.

Djaq sat up in her bunk and stretched. Much handed her a bowl of pottage, and she nodded him her thanks. "What will we do, Robin? We do not know when he is coming."

"So," Robin said, "looks like we'll need a scout, and a really good plan!"

Will and Djaq exchanged a happy look. Unlike Much, they admired Robin's bravado and his clever schemes.

Much was anxious. "Well," he said, "we can't do anything till Little John wakes up! Look at him there, sleeping like a baby!"

At that, Robin's eyes glazed over and he adopted the idiotic grin he had worn just a few short moments ago.

Little John gave a tremendous snore, waking himself, and frightening any forest animals within earshot. He scowled into the bowl of pottage Much handed him.

"Pottage, I do not like," he growled.

It was very nasty pottage. Much had been so worried about Robin, that he had let it burn. Will and Djaq both tried to be polite and eat it without complaint, but they had to put their bowls down, virtually untouched.

"What's the plan, then, Robin?" Will asked.

Robin looked thoughtful. He was functioning on almost no sleep, coupled with a state of euphoria. "We could disguise ourselves and set up an ale stand along the road," he suggested. "Offer free ale to Gisbourne's guards. Get them drunk and steal the goods." His men frowned at him and shook their heads. "Trust me, it could work!"

Djaq chose to be the voice of reason.

"Robin, how long would it take for them to become drunk? Can you really see us serving them ale for hours, right under Gisbourne's nose?"

"Right," Robin replied. "That wouldn't be such a good idea. Well, we could disguise ourselves as-"

"-Gypsy fortune tellers? I seem to recall how that turned out last year! Or have you forgotten?" Much asked belligerently. Robin's harebrained scheme last year had ended up with him facing death by being pulled apart by horses, and Much wearing a noose, until the rest of the gang, led by Allan, had saved them.

"Disguises, we do not like!" Little John growled.

"Well," Robin sighed, scratching his head, which just couldn't seem to function today, "we could ambush the cart."

The gang stared at each other in disbelief. That went without saying! Had their leader been eating those mushrooms that made you looney?

Will decided the time had come to make a suggestion. "Robin," he began tenatively, "I've got a kind of a plan."

"Half a plan?" Robin laughed.

Everyone turned to Will expectantly. He nervously cleared his throat.

"While you and Much were gone, I was busy. I invented something which might be of use." He handed Robin his bow and an arrow. "See that rope over there? The one hanging from the tree and tied to the stump?"

Robin nodded.

"Well," Will said, "go ahead and shoot the rope. But, everyone, as soon as he does, duck for cover."

Everyone was fascinated, wondering what the brilliant young carpenter had invented this time. Robin loosed his arrow, and watched as the rope split, sending off a series of boulders attached to ropes on an elaborate pulley system. In a few moments, the gang was bombarded with arrows raining from the sky. Luckily, the arrows were blunt.

Will was smiling proudly at the amazed faces of his friends.

"Unbelieveable!" Much shouted.

"How did you do it?" Robin asked.

Will showed them a device he had created, made from tree limbs and rope. Six bows were lined up in a row, with a branch to aim the arrows, and a lever which managed to release them when fired.

"That's genius, Will!" Robin declared, slapping him on the back.

"It's nothing," Will replied modestly.

Djaq stared at Will in wonderment. "No," she said, "it is Something."

Will looked at her, and a blush crept up his neck and cheeks.

"Can you make any more of these?" Robin asked.

'Easily."

"Well, then, we set up Will's devices just off the Great North Road, find Daniel to be our scout, and wait for Gisbourne to come home. Will's just effectively tripled our gang!"

...

**(Note: The reference to the gypsy fortune teller scheme appeared in my story, Hidden Treasures, which I hope you will read if you like this story and have not already read before. Thanks! Also, I'm sure I'm not the only one who just knew those arrow firing machines in Series Three had to have been invented by Will!)**


	25. Chapter 25

While Robin caught a much needed morning nap, Much made his way to Nettlestone. He didn't like traveling alone. In fact, he hated it! But, with Djaq helping Will build another arrow firing device, and Little John off to enlist the boys Daniel and Mark to work as scouts, Much would make the sacrifice to plan his Master's birthday.

The people of Nettlestone recognized him, and were disappointed that he hadn't brought them any food or money. "Where's Robin?" they asked. "Robin wouldn't come to us empty handed!"

"It's because of Robin that I'm here! I'm inviting all of you to his birthday! If you let us use your barn, you may all come celebrate with us and share his roast pig!"

The people agreed. There was no sense turning down roast pig!

Much began explaining his plans for Robin's birthday to George, a young villager many people claimed was an even bigger idiot than Much. Much liked George. George made Much feel like a genius.

Much looked up to find a cloaked female figure staring at him.

"Marian! What are you doing here?"

"Where's Robin?" she asked.

"Again! Why is it everyone asks me today, 'Where's Robin?' Not, 'Oh, hello, there, Much! It's good to see you, Much!' No, it's just, 'Where's Robin?' Unbelievable!"

"Sorry," she apologized. "Hello, Much. Where's Robin?"

"Back at the camp…sleeping. Which, I think you'll find, he wouldn't need to be doing at all in the middle of the morning if…if…I'm not saying anything."

"Good. Don't. Want to help me pass out these food parcels?"

Much was pleased. "Marian! You've brought food! You know this is my favorite part of being an outlaw! Robin's, too. He'll be sorry he missed this! How long have you been passing out food, during the day, not dressed as the 'You Know Who?' "

"I can't do it often. But Guy's away, and the Sheriff's occupied, so I thought I'd take the risk. Believe it or not, I'm actually safer in my real clothes than disguised as the Nightwatchman now."

"You shouldn't be seen with me, you know."

"These villagers saw me with you when I was part of Robin's gang. I think we can trust them, don't you?"

...

When they had finished, Much sat Marian down to talk. "Now, Marian, just what have you planned for Robin's birthday? I've been after you for months now, and you still haven't told me!"

"Robin said I should bring you some cakes."

Much was astounded. "Robin said? Robin said?" he sputtered. "Why did you ask him? This is supposed to be a surprise!"

"What is supposed to be a surprise?"

Much hesitated. He wasn't planning on inviting Marian to the party. He liked her, and he felt guilty excluding her. He knew it was the meanest, most selfish thing he had ever done, but if she came, it just wouldn't be the same! Besides, she and Robin had been having their own little private parties on way too many occasions lately! Revolting! And once she married Robin three days after his birthday, she'd have him all to herself. She probably wouldn't be able to leave the castle to attend the party anyway! Yes, that was it! It was better this way…just the gang. And the villagers of Nettlestone. And the pig.

"His birthday, I mean."

"Much, Robin knows when his birthday is. It's hardly a surprise."

Much stared at her before speaking. "Fine! Cakes! Fine! But, if you don't mind my saying, I thought you could do better than that!"

Now that that was settled, Marian tried to sound casual as she asked, "So, where are you off to, now? Heading back to camp? Mind if I join you?"

Much sputtered in alarm. "Wa-wa-what? But I thought you just…you just…"

"That was yesterday, Much."

"No, it wasn't! It was this morning!" Much looked proudly at her, feeling he had put her in her place.

"Well," she said, "we have a great deal to talk about."

"Please!"

"Fine. If you don't want to be friendly, I'll ride alone."

Marian tossed her head and climbed onto the horse she had "borrowed."

Much sighed. He watched as she began to ride away. "Wait for me!" he called, before climbing into the saddle of his "nag."

...

As they rode, he told her, "You really shouldn't be coming, Marian. You're just wasting your time, I think you'll find. Robin won't be able to pay you any attention. He'll be busy planning our mission."

"Mission! What mission? I thought you just returned from your mission!"

"This is a new one."

"You're being unusually secretive."

"That's because it's a secret." Much looked swolllen with pride, and Marian pretended not to care.

She waited, knowing she wouldn't have to be patient for long.

"We're planning to ambush Gisbourne's cart and steal his bounty on its way home to Nottingham!" Much exploded.

Marian's eyes widened in disapproval. She couldn't let Robin go through with that! She dug her heels into the sides of the horse, and was off galloping toward the outlaw camp before Much had time to close his astonished mouth.


	26. Chapter 26

It was amazing what an hour or two of sleep could do! Robin awoke refreshed from his nap, ready to plan the details of his gang's latest mission.

Will's arrow firing devices were clever, but they wouldn't be enough. They'd work well to distract and frighten the guards, but they couldn't handle Gisbourne or Allan. Especially Allan.

So, Robin still needed to come up with a plan to steal Gisbourne's loot, which wouldn't throw his men into too much danger.

There was no way they would be able to take the entire cart to a hiding place in the forest. It couldn't be transported off the main roads, for its wheels would leave ruts which could be followed. So, they would need sturdy bags to load the money and goods into. And, they would need rope to tie Gisbourne and his men to trees, for they couldn't kill them, unless it was absolutely necessary. Robin hoped it would be absolutely necessary, at least where Gisbourne was concerned.

Robin looked forward to taking on Gisbourne himself. That went without saying. But who would take on Allan? It would have to be John. The others might prove too emotional dealing with a man they had cared for like a brother. That left his other three lads to handle… how many guards?

Could Daniel and Mark each man an arrow firing device during the skirmish, to continue firing arrows down upon their enemy? No, Robin decided. He wouldn't risk the boys' lives. Besides, the arrows couldn't be aimed to only hit Gisbourne's men. They'd also be raining down on his gang.

It just wasn't enough! It was only half a plan. Robin wouldn't mind the risk, if it were only him. But he needed something better to keep his men safe.

He was startled from his thoughts by Marian's voice calling his name. He looked up to see her riding toward him at breakneck speed. She was in trouble! Robin grabbed his bow and cocked an arrow, all senses alert to defend the woman he loved...the woman carrying his child.

"Robin!" She leaped from her horse and ran to him, her beautiful eyes flashing fire. "Just what do you think you're planning, pitting yourself against Gisbourne?"

Now, how did she know that? Of course…Much. Where was he? If Robin's hunch was right, Much would soon be here facing him as well, apologizing for spilling the secret.

"Well, I'm certainly relieved to find you're not in danger," Robin chuckled, returning his arrow to his quiver. "But, from the look in your eyes, it would appear I might be."

"You think this is a joke? Why must you always find everything so funny?"

"Don't worry, Marian, I'm taking this mission very seriously. I don't think you realize just how much wealth lies hidden in Gisbourne's cart. Now, do you really think I'd let all that money and all those valuables go towards Shah Mat, with just a little bit left over for Gisbourne to try and impress you, or don't you know I'll make certain it goes to the poor? It'll be winter soon, and I won't let people go hungry."

His voice and manner grew in force and passion as he spoke. Marian was swayed. Her fingers toyed with the laces on his shirt as she spoke.

"All the same, Robin, I don't like you doing battle with Gisbourne."

Robin was silent, and Marian looked up to see his eyes glinting with jealousy.

"And why is that, Marian?" he asked. "Do you think he's a better fighter than I am? Or more clever? Are you worried about me getting hurt, or are you worried I'll hurt him?"

Marian hated it when he lapsed into these unfounded fits of jealousy. The very mention of Gisbourne's name on her lips was sometimes enough to propel him there.

The trouble this time was, what he was saying had some validity. She didn't want either man to be hurt.

"Stop it, Robin," she commanded. "You ought to know by now you have no cause to be jealous!"

"Then you shouldn't object to my teaching him a lesson. It won't be half what he deserves. For that, we'll have to wait until the King returns."

Marian tried to hide the sick feeling his words brought on. She didn't want to see Guy hang. He was turning...she could see he was turning to good.

"And what about Allan?" Marian asked.

"What of him?"

"What are planning to do to him?"

"Why do you care? He's a traitor just like his master."

She took a deep breath. She needed to tell him.

"He saved my life, Robin."

Robin's eyes could be so intense. He stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I promise to tell you the entire story, but right now, we haven't got the time." She couldn't envision telling him the entire story until they were old and grey, and he was dangling grandchildren on his lap. But he obviously needed a few more details. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if she left Gisbourne out of the story.

"Robin, the real reason I haven't been the Nightwatchman lately is because I was captured and uncovered."

"WHAT?"

Her words spilled on top of each other as she tried to explain. "But it's alright! I was due to hang, but the Sheriff still didn't realize I was the one, and Allan put on my Nightwatchman costume and faked an escape. He was very brave and bold, Robin. Guards were chasing him, and the noose was all ready. He risked his neck for me."

Robin felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. Marian almost hanged?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked hurt. How to explain without hurting him further?

"I...didn't want to worry you."

"Don't you believe you can trust me, Marian?"

His sad eyes melted her heart. She decided to play one of the lovely games they played with each other. "Listen," she whispered, before lifting her face and pressing her lips to his. "What did you hear?"

He sighed. "You love me, but you can't trust me. I've let you down somehow. How can I make you trust me, Marian?"

"I trust you," she lied. She trusted him to overreact where Gisbourne was concerned. "But, right now, I need to know if you think you can trust Allan."

"Marian, you know I can't. He's proven himself a traitor. But I can see he's a friend to you, and I'll always be grateful for that." He smiled...not the smile that Marian felt rivaled the sun, but a smile all the same. "It seems you and Allan have been taking turns saving each other's lives."

"So it seems," she agreed. She leaned into his arms and lifted her face to be kissed. "Shouldn't we be getting back to your mission?"

"I thought you were trying to stop my mission."

"That was before you so eloquently convinced me that you needed to get that money. Robin, I have a plan. Let me help you."

Robin's eyes looked worried as he stared into hers. He needed a better plan. It wouldn't hurt to listen to her proposal.

At that moment, Much rode sheepishly into the camp. "Umm, hello, Master," he gulped. "I see Marian's come to call. Hello, Marian. Umm, everything alright?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright, Marian," Robin said, "tell me your plan. Just how do you propose to help us steal Gisbourne's money?"

Marian took a deep breath. "Now, Robin," she advised, "I ask you to please just stay quiet and listen before you rush to judgment. I guarantee you won't like it at first, but after you have some time to think-"

"The plan, Marian," Robin interrupted.

She gulped. Her mouth was surprisingly dry.

"Marian, I'm waiting," Robin said. "I promise you I won't rush to any immediate judgments. Go on."

She took another deep breath. "Robin," she said, "remember how you got away when we were trapped in the tree?"

His eyes narrowed. She knew he wasn't going to like this.

"I hope you're referring to me using my bow to slide down the rope, not the part featuring you bound and gagged and pretending to be my prisoner."

She thought for a moment she might soften the situation by saying something about being truly his prisoner…his prisoner of the heart… but she wisely decided against it.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong," she said. "I do mean the part when we pretended you captured me."

Robin laughed unpleasantly. Much cast worried glances between Robin and Marian, his eyes wide with anxiety.

"Think about it, Robin! It will serve two purposes!"

"Two? Just how do you figure that?"

"Well," she said, moving closer to him coyly, "in a few days, we're going to need a story to explain my disappearance from the castle...when I move here to live with you permanently, as your wife." She glanced up into his eyes with her most appealing look, but wanted to curse when he wasn't fooled. He was never fooled! She knew better than to even try! It had just gotten so easy to fool Guy, that she assumed it might work.

He folded his arms across his chest. "You look ravishing, Marian, but give it up. I prefer you when you're sincere. So, go on…what else?"

"So," she continued , dropping all attempts to be charming, "if we were to pretend you captured me now, and traded me to Gisbourne for his money, I could pretend to be so frightened of you that I would beg to take a short trip to visit my cousins in the south."

"What cousins?"

"Sir Walter and Lady Anne. I don't know! I'm making them up, alright? Anyway, I can pack my things and come here, and we can be married," (they both smiled at that), "and then, after a few weeks, Guy… I mean Gisbourne… will receive a letter saying I took a sudden fever and died while in Kent. That is the only way he won't come looking for me!"

Marian and Much both stared at Robin, as he stood lost in thought. "You know, Marian," he said at last, "your plan's not half bad! Much as it pains me to let Gisbourne play the gallant gentleman and rescue you, I think it might work! You've eliminated most of the danger to my men, and certainly solved the problem of Gisbourne hunting for you when you're my wife…. Now, how can we be sure that Allan won't rat us out?"

"He didn't before, remember? He knew about us the last time I was tied up, and he never breathed a word to Gisbourne. And, Allan and I are even better friends now, Robin. He wouldn't betray me, I swear."

"Alright, I believe you. Just one more question…how will we get word to you to come here and play your part, when we don't even know when to expect Gisbourne?"

Now, it was Marian's turn to look thoughtful. Before she had time to answer, Will came running into camp, followed closely by Djaq.

"Robin, it's Gisbourne! He's close, on the Great North Road now! John's not back, and my arrow devices aren't ready yet!"

"Master, what do we do?" Much asked.

Robin looked at Marian. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Tie me up," she answered.


	28. Chapter 28

Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, peered into the cages of his birds, listening to them sing. He hadn't fed them for days…it was so much fun to watch them flap their wings against the bars of their cages, as they struggled with hunger and fought to stay alive. This was going to prove to be a glorious day!

Gisbourne was rumored to be on his way home from York, with a carriage loaded with money and valuables for Shah Mat, and an even bigger prize! Vaisey had received word that, while in York, Gisbourne had captured Robin Hood himself, and was scheduled to bring him to the Sheriff any day now!

Vaisey could barely contain himself! The outlaw would soon be his! Robin Hood's pretty little face, attached to his pretty little head, on his pretty little body, would soon be in Vaisey's pretty nasty dungeons! And this time, THIS TIME, there would be no escape! Oh, this was good! This was good!

Vaisey's mouth was watering as he imagined Robin Hood, groveling on his hands and knees before him. Too bad the outlaw had never begged for mercy before! If he did, Vaisey might be tempted to offer him a deal. A clue…no! Nonetheless, Vaisey was looking forward to enjoying one of their little chats.

If Gisbourne delivered Hood into Vaisey's hands, then Vaisey would overlook the incompetent mistakes Gisbourne had made lately…mistakes due to being distracted by the Leper! He might even give Gizzy a kiss! What he really wanted, however, other than Robin Hood's dead carcass, was to give Hood a kiss, and to feel him kiss him back! But that was a secret desire he would never share with anyone, not even Hood himself.

He turned back to his birds. "Come to Daddy!" he cooed.

…

Of course, Robin wasn't in Gisbourne's carriage. Vaisey hadn't learned of his escape, and Robin now stood on the Great North Road, fully armed, with a knife to Marian's throat. She was bound but not gagged, and her bonds were loose enough for her to remove them and seize the dagger Robin had armed her with, just in case she needed to defend herself.

Much, Will, and Djaq were armed with bows, as well as their usual weapons. Little John had not yet returned from trying to locate the boys Daniel and Mark, who would not be needed to serve as scouts now anyway.

"You don't have to do this, Marian," Robin whispered, as they heard Gisbourne's carriage approaching. "Just step away now, and my men and I will surprise them and seize the money."

"I'm not afraid," she said. She was actually frightened just enough to be thrilled by the adventure. She had complete confidence that everything would go according to plan, and she loved working side by side with Robin. She turned and gave him a quick kiss just before Gisbourne's carriage rounded the bend in the road, pulling into view.

"Whatever it takes, Marian," Robin whispered. "I don't care if you have to kiss him or promise him the moon…just do whatever it takes for you to stay safe."

"Whoa!" cried the driver of the carriage in alarm.

"Aw, great! Not again!" Allan thought, when he spied Robin blocking the road, with Marian as a human shield before him, her wrists bound, and Robin's knife at her throat. Allan and Gisbourne were on horseback, each riding on either side of the heavily guarded carriage.

"Hood!" Gisbourne cried, stopping his horse, and staring in horror at Marian, held captive.

"Gisbourne!" greeted Robin cheerfully. "Right on schedule! Welcome to Sherwood!"

"Let her go, Hood!" Gisbourne growled.

"Well," Robin drawled, "I might be persuaded to do just that, if you pay me the toll."

"What toll? There are no tolls on this road!"

"Now, you and I both know that's a bold faced lie. The Sheriff's charging outrageous tolls all along this road."

"But not here, Hood!"

"Very well, then. If you'd rather watch her die…"

"Guy!" Marian begged, "do whatever he says! He's crazy, Guy! He wants to hurt me! Help me, Guy! Please! Please, save me!"

Allan had to steel himself from rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Still, he had to admit, this was clever!

Robin was going to steal Giz's money, eh? Well, Allan wouldn't see any of it anyway. It was all going towards the Sheriff, and his Shah Mat scheme, whatever the hell that was.

"Better do what Robin says, Guy," Allan advised. "That is, if you want to protect Marian."

"Hood's not a killer," Gisbourne sneered. "You're bluffing, Hood! You're weak!"

Gisbourne sat frozen in his saddle, as Robin began to speak again.

"You know me so well, Gisbourne. You're right. I'm not a killer...unless I have to be. But, I wonder if you'd find the lady quite so appealing with a scar or two marring her face? Let me see…a slice here might be nice. A word carved into her forehead…what word describes such a fine lady? 'Heartless?' 'Cold?' I think I prefer the latter…four letters are much easier to carve than nine."

"Guy!" Marian screamed.

"The only reason she's heartless and cold to you is because you're a filthy outlaw!" Gisbourne cried, scared out of his wits for Marian, but secretly pleased that she treated Hood with coldness. She did, didn't she? He was plagued by doubts. But this proved it, didn't it?

"Give us the money, Gisbourne, and Marian goes free."

"I do not negotiate with outlaws! Especially not with you, Hood!"

"Very well, have it your way." Robin grabbed the back of Marian's head in his hand, his fingers spread, entwined in her hair, as if to hold her still so he could carve. Marian remembered him grabbing her just that way early this morning before he kissed her with so much passion, and she felt her face flush. She found it difficult to speak, so she just whimpered. Her whimpering did the trick.

"Stop!" Gisbourne cried. "Take what you want, Hood, but leave Marian alone!"

"Wise decision, Gisbourne," Robin said. "Tie them," Robin ordered Will. "Gisbourne first." Much continued to aim his bow at the men surrounding the carriage, while Djaq ran forward and began loading the sacks with money and stolen goods.

"Release Marian NOW!" Gisbourne warned.

"I don't think so," Robin replied smugly. "I don't think you're in a position to give orders, Gisbourne. So, why don't you just sit back and relax? My men and I will be finished shortly." He turned to Marian, to help the plot along. "So, Marian," he said, with just the right amounts of charm and menace, "I suppose you'll think twice before riding alone through the forest again. But I wouldn't rest easy anywhere, if I were you. You and I are old friends, and we have a score to settle."

"You don't scare me, Hood," she said, making certain her face and voice portrayed the opposite of her words.

When all the men were tied, Will and Much helped Djaq fill the remaining bags. Once all the bags were filled and tied to horses, Robin looked at the remainder of the money in Gisbourne's carriage. He couldn't get it all…at least not today. They'd definitely gotten the lion's share, and no one had been hurt.

"It's been fun," he said, as he and his men prepared to leave. "Thanks for the donation, and the horses. I think we've made an even swap there, don't you?" For Robin had left Gisbourne the two "nags" he had "borrowed" from outside the Trip, and had exchanged them for two of his own fine horses that Gisbourne now laid claim to.

After they had gone, Gisbourne's men struggled to free themselves, but they were bound too tightly. Marian, who was so loosely bound she feared her ropes would drop off her wrists during the charade, pretended to struggle as well. When she was absolutely certain that Robin and his men were safely back at their camp, she pretended to loosen her bonds.

"Guy!" she said, untying him next, "I don't know how to thank you! "

"You're safe now, Marian," Gisbourne assured her. "Perfectly safe. Never fear, the Sheriff and I will see that Hood presents no threat to you ever again."

"I only hope you're right," Marian breathed, freeing Allan and giving him a nod of her head and a knowing smile.

…

An hour or so later, Sheriff Vaisey stood on the steps of his castle, waiting for Gisbourne to return from York with his money, and with Robin Hood. As Gisbourne's carriage pulled into the courtyard, the Sheriff pranced about for joy.

"Oh, this is good! This is good!" he crowed. "Gisbourne! I'm ready to see what precious goodies you've brought me! Oh! I see you've brought your Leper Friend! Well, no matter! I want to see Robin Hood! Show me Hood, Gisbourne. Oh, Robin!" he called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Gisbourne's face was stoic as Vaisey pranced toward the carriage. Opening its doors, he reeled back in consternation.

"Where's Hood?" he cried. "Gisbourne? Where's Hood, hmm? Tell me, Gisbourne...tell me he hasn't escaped AGAIN!"

"It was the incompetence of the Sheriff of York, My Lord. I sent you word from York when he escaped the dungeons there."

"THEN WHERE IS ALL MY MONEY? Don't tell me the Sheriff of York lost it AS WELL!"

"No, My Lord," Gisbourne responded. "We were ambushed by Hood a few miles from here. He took some of the money, but there's still quite a bit left for Shah Mat."

Vaisey's face looked as if it were about to explode. He pointed to Marian. "And this...THIS was what distracted you, hmm? Your level of incompetence, Gisbourne, is growing by leaps and bounds! Just when I think you've reached an all time low, you come along and SURPRISE ME BY SINKING LOWER! I WANT HOOD, GISBOURNE! I WANT HIM DEAD! And if you cannot do it, I'll find someone else WHO CAN! Oh! This is good! This is good! I'll get an army! Not one man...no! An army...My army of mercenaries! Yes...they'll succeed where you have failed! Yes, this is good! And I have the money now to do it!"

**...**

**(Only one chapter left to go! Don't miss tomorrow's installment!)**


	29. Chapter 29

"Happy birthday, Handsome."

Robin awoke in the dark to the soft voice of his beloved whispering in his ear. He rolled over, laughing for joy, and wrapped his arms around Marian. He was enchanted to be roused from a jumbled dream by an angel who was smiling at him with radiant eyes.

"This has got to be the very best birthday I have ever enjoyed."

"How can you tell? It's barely even begun," she corrected sweetly. "Anyway, you just wait till next year."

They smiled fondly at each other before kissing, the promise of their future together shining brightly within their grasp. She was magically beautiful, and her kiss shot waves of the warmest longing and desire through him.

"Robin, what is it?" she asked wonderingly.

"Don't tell me it's time to go yet," he begged.

"Nearly. But I think we've still got a few minutes. Why else did you think I woke you?"

Why else, indeed? And how many minutes? he wondered. Not enough? Or just enough?

"Marian," he whispered breathlessly.

He smiled and breathed a hot sigh as he felt her tenderly brush her lips across his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, and his chin, before hungrily taking possession of his mouth.

...

He felt her burrow her head onto his shoulder, and he tightened his arms around her when he heard her breathe a soft little satisfied sigh. Placing his hand over hers, he stroked his thumb over the emerald engagement ring she wore so proudly whenever they were alone together. She was someone rare and precious, made just for him, and he so wanted to be worthy of her. He didn't think his love for her could grow any stronger, but it seemed to know no bounds.

"What will you do today?" Robin asked, tenderly. Now that she was pretending to be terrified of Robin Hood, it wouldn't look right to leave the castle, and they didn't think it wise for her to visit Sherwood just to bring Much his cakes. Besides, she was planning to leave for good in two days' time, on her make believe trip to her imaginary cousins in Kent, which was simply a ruse for her to join Robin in the forest.

"I plan to finish another garment I'm making for your son."

"My son? You seem very certain!"

"Or daughter. I just keep picturing you teaching a little six-year-old boy how to shoot."

Robin was incredibly touched, but he didn't show it.

"I taught you to shoot, and you're the farthest thing from a boy I've ever met."

"Don't tell me you want a girl?"

"I'll take a dozen of each!" Robin teased.

Marian lifted her eyebrows. "Well, since it's your birthday, I won't tell you what you can do with that request! But tell me, Robin, how do you plan to celebrate this most auspicious day?"

"Well, seeing as how I've already enjoyed my favorite activity-"

"Grow up!"

"-I'd really like to engage in my second favorite, which is to spread a bit of happiness passing out some of that money you helped us gather!"

They smiled and kissed some more, but stopped when they heard the peal of four bells.

"There's my signal," Robin sighed. He rose, and readied himself to return to the forest.

Leaving wasn't so hard, knowing they would soon be together for always. Brother William was due to arrive in two or three days, on the sixteenth or seventeenth, and they would finally be able to say their vows and make official the marriage they both felt they had already been living and enjoying.

Gazing back at her before leaving, he murmured romantically, "Marian, you look so lovely in this light."

"That's a nice compliment, considering it's dark as pitch!" Marian laughed. But he had meant it, and he could tell she was thrilled to hear him say it.

"Goodbye, Marian. I love you. We'll be together soon."

"I love you, too. Happy Birthday, Robin."

...

**(Of course, you all know the rest of the story. This story ends a few hours before the television episode A GOOD DAY TO DIE. Boo Hoo. I tried to set up all the details leading up to the final two episodes of the second season. Please please please tell me what you think! Oh, and by the way, I prefer to think she miraculously survives! Way to go, Djaq! **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and to everyone who read along through all these episodes! I hope to be inspired to write another story soon.)**


End file.
